Psych Profile
by Tsadokiel
Summary: A la demande de sa mère, Dahlia Mason, Cheryl Heather Mason, une jeune femme atteinte de dépression, se rend chez le psychiatre Michael Kaufman afin de régler les différents problèmes qu'elle a dans sa vie. Mais plus les séances s'enchaînent, et plus celle-ci doit faire revenir des souvenirs douloureux et faire face à son passé. Se passe dans l'univers de Shattered Memories.
1. I - Questionnaire

Bonjour à vous, j'espère que vous allez bien et bienvenue sur cette deuxième fic !

Je ne suis pas sur ce site depuis très longtemps et j'avoue que j'ai été assez étonné de constater qu'il y a aussi peu de fics sur Silent Hill, et encore moins en français. Surtout qu'il n'existe aucun écrit sur mon opus préféré de la série, à savoir Shattered Memories (même si le 3 est quasi ex-aequo, il faut dire que j'adore Cheryl/Heather.)

Pour écrire cette fic, je me base sur les tests effectués tout au long du jeu, entre les niveaux où l'on joue Harry, pour arriver à ce qui, pour moi, est la meilleure fin. Je n'avais effectivement pas envie d'abuser sur le drama, vu que je trouve que c'est une histoire assez triste comme ça. Et puis, que ce soit dans le 3 ou Shattered Memories, Cheryl/Heather a vraiment besoin de câlins et je me sens pas de lui infliger plus de mal que ça x)

C'est Silent Hill, donc vous vous y attendez sans doute, mais vu les thèmes abordés, je préfère profiter de cette fic pour attirer l'attention de ceux qui, comme la protagoniste de cette histoire, ont des problèmes psychologiques ou ont vécu des événements traumatisants qui peuvent conduire, entre autres, à la dépression et aux conséquences que cela peut engendrer. Même si cela peut prendre du temps et que ça n'a pas l'air très efficace au départ, la première étape vers la reconstruction, c'est d'en parler. A vos amis, à votre famille, à des gens en qui vous avez confiance, à des spécialistes, ou peu importe. Mais si au départ cela peut sembler inutile, cela montre que vous n'êtes pas seul ! Même si cela semble impossible de s'en sortir, que quelque chose au fond de vous vous dit que personne ne pourra comprendre ce que vous ressentez, sachez qu'il y aura toujours quelqu'un qui sera prêt à vous aider et qui vous veut du bien.

Je vous embête pas plus longtemps, voilà le premier chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

« Bonjour, Cheryl. Installez-vous, je vous en prie. »

Comme il le lui a demandé, elle s'installe timidement sur le fauteuil en face de celui dans lequel le docteur Kaufman s'assoit. Cet endroit est impressionnant. En fait, toute la Lighthouse Clinic est assez différente de ce à quoi elle s'est imaginée. Certes, pas au point de ressembler à Alchemilla, mais un peu dans le même genre, tout de même. Lui aussi est assez classe et décontracté, pour un psychiatre. Avec le verre de whisky qu'il vient de se verser, elle le voit bien avoir suffisamment de charisme et de conversation pour séduire toutes les femmes à son goût qui viennent dans son cabinet. Au moins, elle n'a pas l'air d'être son genre. A vingt-cinq ans, une femme commence à cerner le regard de ces hommes qui ne sont intéressés que par le sexe, et ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voit dans ses yeux. Au contraire, il semble être plutôt amical. Sans doute pour la mettre en confiance, mais elle a choisi de venir ici, après tout.

« Je suis content que vous soyez venue. » reprend-il d'un ton compatissant, mais assuré. « Cela montre que vous êtes motivée, et c'est déjà un premier pas vers la voie de la guérison. »

A cela, elle a envie de rétorquer « oui et non », mais elle préfère se taire. D'ordinaire timide et introvertie, Cheryl est du genre à ne vraiment exprimer ses pensées que quand elle se sent suffisamment à l'aise, et c'est loin d'être le cas. Cela lui a d'ailleurs valu bon nombre de problèmes, d'où le fait qu'elle soit ici aujourd'hui. Effectivement, elle a envie d'aller mieux, mais elle n'est pas tout à fait certaine que ces sessions chez un psychiatre soit d'une grande utilité. C'est sa mère, Dahlia, qui l'a convaincue d'y aller, mais pour elle, ce qui marcherait le mieux, ce serait plutôt prendre la voiture et foncer tout droit vers le lac Toluca pour couler tout au fond et ne pas pouvoir remonter à la surface. Elle a failli le faire la semaine dernière, d'ailleurs, mais la seule chose qui l'a retenue, c'est que sa mère garde les clés avec elle tous les soirs, dans sa chambre, et qu'il est difficile d'essayer de les chaparder. Alors elle a pensé à d'autres moyens de laisser parler sa douleur, sans vraiment être capable de véritablement se lancer. D'abord, comme beaucoup de jeunes, elle a pensé à la scarification, mais ses vacances à Caldecotte Woods et l'accident qu'elle a eu en se coupant avec du verre quand elle était petite l'avaient dissuadée de retenter l'expérience. Il y avait aussi la surdose de médicaments, mais son séjour à Alchemilla l'avait dissuadé d'y retourner, et ce n'était pas une méthode qui marchait à tous les coups, tout comme la pendaison, d'ailleurs.

« A ce qu'on m'a dit, les autres thérapeutes n'ont pas réussi à vous aider ? » s'enquit le psychiatre, sans vraiment chercher de réponse. « Je peux vous assurer que cette fois-ci, ce sera différent. Nous ferons ça à votre rythme. »

C'est ce qu'ils disent tous. Elle en est persuadée. Elle ne l'a pas forcément entendu de la bouche des précédents psys qui se sont intéressés à son cas, mais leurs intentions étaient les mêmes. Se mettre au service de la personne, se montrer compatissant, avoir l'air concerné par ce qu'elle dit… pour qu'au final, ils s'en foutent complètement, et elle aussi. Jusqu'à maintenant, ça a toujours été une perte de temps. Sa mère lui dit que c'est parce qu'elle n'y met pas assez du sien, qu'elle ne se confie pas suffisamment. Et puis quoi encore ? Aucun d'eux n'a été capable de résoudre ses problèmes, cela signifie bien qu'elle est un cas à part, que c'est une cause perdue et que la seule chose à faire, c'est en finir, définitivement. Elle non plus ne la comprend pas, de toute façon, alors qu'elle est sa propre mère, son sang, putain de merde !

Non, il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui pourrait être en mesure de l'écouter et de l'aider à traverser toutes ces épreuves. Mais il est loin, maintenant. Maman et lui ne s'aiment plus, alors il a préféré la laisser pour éviter qu'elle ne le voit triste constamment. Elle ne lui en a jamais voulu, pour ça. Parce que c'est son héros.

« J'aime mon papa ! »

Elle se souvient encore de cette cassette qu'elle regardait en boucle, où Harry Mason, son père, jouait avec elle, et que sa mère tenait la caméra. Ils ont fait les quatre cent coups ensemble pendant si longtemps. Son père, c'était son meilleur ami, son héros. Et elle, c'était sa princesse, sa petite chérie avec qui il partageait tout. Cet écrivain hors pair lui racontait sans arrêt de magnifiques histoires pour l'aider à s'endormir, des rumeurs les plus effrayantes aux contes les plus beaux, voire même des anecdotes insolites sur la petite bourgade de Silent Hill. Il lui promettait parfois qu'ils se rendraient aux endroits qu'il mentionnait pour vérifier tout ce qui se racontait là-bas. Certes, tout cela n'était que des canulars, mais il arrivait sans arrêt à rendre sa vie un peu plus magique.

« Mais moi, je ne prendrai pas de notes. » continue le docteur Kaufman. « Je ne vous ferai pas prendre de médicaments, et je ne vous parlerai pas de ces théories ridicules qui circulent dans ce milieu, vous n'êtes pas là pour ça. »

Le regard absent de Cheryl change quelque peu. Pour une fois, quelque chose l'intéresse dans ce qu'il dit. Pour commencer, elle n'aurait pas à prendre des pilules foireuses qui lui donneraient des rêves bizarres. Parfois, elle avait juste l'impression de ne venir aux rendez-vous que pour prendre des drogues qui lui faisaient constamment faire des bad trips. Une fois, elle avait rêvé qu'une espèce de rouille bizarre avait envahi tout Silent Hill, et qu'elle était envahie par des monstres repoussants qui voulaient lui faire la peau. Autant prendre de la weed, à ce stade, c'était un peu plus cool. Même si les rares fois où elle en a fumé – elle préfère les simples cigarettes, comme sa mère avant qu'elle n'arrête – elle avait l'impression que la fumée qu'elle relâchait quand elle tirait une taffe enveloppait les alentours, jusqu'à ce qu'un épais brouillard recouvre complètement l'horizon. Rien qu'imaginer une combinaison des deux lui donnait froid dans le dos.

« Ce qu'on va faire, c'est qu'on va revenir au début, et qu'on va essayer de comprendre tout ce qui s'est passé. » annonce le psychiatre, avant de sortir de sa poche un papier qu'il déplie et pose sur le bureau. « Ce sera le seul formulaire que vous verrez de toute votre thérapie, promis. Répondez honnêtement, c'est plus facile. »

Encore un test… Cheryl réprime un soupir, mais elle prend le formulaire ainsi que le stylo posé sur le bureau. Au moins, il n'y en aura qu'un, ce n'est pas si mal. Si elle devait gagner de l'argent à chaque fois qu'on avait dû lui faire passer un test, elle aurait pu acheter une maison à Simmons Street. Elle parcourt rapidement les questions et hausse les sourcils. Pour le coup, c'est plus inhabituel que ce à quoi elle a eu affaire jusqu'à maintenant. Certaines relèvent même de l'ordre de l'intime, et elle se sent plutôt mal à l'aise à l'idée d'aborder ça dès la première session. Cela dit, cela la surprend et elle se sent presque contrainte à répondre honnêtement, cette fois-ci. Finalement, ce formulaire ressemble au docteur Kaufman lui-même. Apparemment détaché et sûr de lui, qui a l'air de pouvoir aborder n'importe quel sujet avec un calme olympien… et pourtant, il est concentré sur son objectif, à savoir, le rétablissement de Cheryl. Ses membres commencent à trembler légèrement, anxieuse. Cependant, elle comprend qu'il va falloir qu'elle joue cartes sur table, qu'elle soit complètement sérieuse. Il l'emmène dans des endroits où elle n'a pas envie d'aller, mais c'est peut-être ce qu'il faut si elle a besoin d'aller mieux. Après tout, elle n'a jamais essayé cela. Maintenant qu'elle est devant le fait accompli, il faut qu'elle assume et qu'elle réponde à toutes les questions. Alors elle coche au fur et à mesure les questions qui se présentent à elle, même les plus dérangeantes. Et au final, voici à quoi ressemble le résultat :

Je me fais des amis facilement. Oui [ ] Non [X]

Prendre de l'alcool m'aide à me détendre. Oui [ ] Non [X]

Je suis à l'écoute des sentiments des autres. Oui [X] Non [ ]

Je préfère les idées abstraites. Oui [X] Non [ ]

J'aime jouer un rôle pendant une relation sexuelle. Oui [ ] Non [X]

Je préfère être organisé dans mon travail. Oui [ ] Non [X]

Je n'ai jamais trompé mon/ma partenaire. Oui [X] Non [ ]

Silencieuse, elle tend la feuille à Kaufman une fois qu'elle a terminé. Elle baisse la tête, ne voulant aucunement voir sa réaction. Répondre à certaines questions a déjà été suffisamment difficile comme ça. Au final, elle n'a été habituée qu'à répondre à des interrogations du genre de la quatre et la six. La première est revenue quelquefois, de même que la troisième, mais c'était assez rare. Mais tout ce qui relevait de l'ordre du sexuel, jamais. Surtout que ça parle de fidélité et de jeux de rôles. Pas vraiment le genre de trucs que l'on aborde quand on fait connaissance avec quelqu'un, même pendant une thérapie.

Mais elle l'a fait, cette fois. Toutes les réponses sur ce formulaire sont entièrement vraies. Et s'il ne le croyait pas, il n'a qu'à demander à sa mère, elle pourra confirmer tout ce qui est dessus.

« Vous n'avez jamais été infidèle ? » s'étonne-t-il. « Vraiment ? »

« Je n'ai jamais eu beaucoup de chance en amour, alors tromper quelqu'un… »

Dans d'autres circonstances, elle aurait répondu que même si elle est dépressive et qu'elle a eu de nombreux problèmes dans sa vie, ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir des principes et qu'elle n'aime pas faire souffrir les garçons avec qui elle est sortie. Sauf que cet entretien est parfaitement sérieux pour elle. Elle n'a aucune idée de ce qui va en résulter, si elle va finir par revenir à ses anciennes habitudes ou si elle va vraiment s'en sortir, mais pour le moment, elle compte bien rester honnête avec Kaufman et avancer. Si elle a besoin de s'arrêter, elle le fera. Ce ne serait pas la première fois, de toute façon.

« Bien sûr, je comprends. » répond le psychiatre en posant la feuille sur un buffet un peu plus loin. « Nous allons donc pouvoir commencer. Je vous écoute, dites-moi ce dont vous avez envie de parler. N'importe quoi, même ce qui vous vient à l'esprit. »

Cela ressemble plus à de la psychanalyse qu'à de la psychiatrie, mais pourquoi pas. C'est une nouvelle approche, donc autant tenter l'expérience.

« Je ne sais pas… » fait Cheryl, cherchant dans ses pensées. « Je suppose que je dois parler de ma petite enfance ou un truc du genre ? »

Le psychiatre se contente de hausser les épaules et de rester silencieux. Pas très utile, comme réponse. Mais elle va faire avec.

« Mes parents ont divorcé quand j'étais très jeune, je devais avoir sept ans, je crois. » commence-t-elle. « Et quand papa a quitté le Maine un peu après, il a eu un accident de voiture. Il va mieux maintenant, mais je ne l'ai plus revu depuis. Je crois que c'est parce qu'il a glissé sur la neige et qu'il s'est pris un poteau. Je n'en sais pas plus, mais il a toujours été prudent au volant… Il a dû être distrait à cause de moi. »

Elle baisse lentement la tête. Dire que c'est à cause d'elle que son père a failli mourir. A vrai dire, en y repensant, c'est aussi à cause d'elle que ses parents n'arrêtaient pas de se disputer. Ils avaient d'autres problèmes, évidemment, mais au fond d'elle-même, il y a cette petite voix qui lui répète sans cesse qu'elle est la cause de leurs malheurs.

« Mais il va bien, maintenant. » conclut la jeune femme. « Il me manque, mais je sais qu'il va bien, donc j'arrive à vivre avec. »

Elle sait que pour certains, y compris sa mère, ce qu'elle dit peut paraître assez insensé. Même si le psychiatre fait mine de ne pas le montrer, il est assez perplexe, lui aussi. Mais c'est ce qu'elle ressent. Certes, elle n'est pas la fille modèle, loin de là, mais au moins, son héros ne la voit pas dans cet état. Et c'est mieux ainsi. Elle le décevrait sûrement beaucoup s'il découvrait ce qu'elle a fait. Il n'aurait pas aimé la voir fumer, sécher les cours, voler à l'étalage au centre commercial de Toluca, savoir qu'elle est sortie pendant un temps avec un de ses professeurs, quand elle était encore au lycée, à Midwich. Et il y avait aussi la fois où certains de ses camarades avaient pris des photos d'elle sous la douche après le sport, ou cette autre fois où elle avait été droguée et où on l'avait incité à se déshabiller dans les bois. Et plus récemment, d'autres incidents plus graves encore. Des affaires judiciaires dont il vaut mieux ne pas parler pour l'instant.

« D'accord, je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là, dans ce cas. » décide enfin Kaufman, à la surprise de sa patiente. « Déjà, si vous avez pu parler de l'accident de voiture, c'est un premier pas. Peut-être que c'est à force d'en avoir parlé à mes confrères, mais cela aurait été bien plus dur avant. »

Il a probablement raison, mais d'un autre côté, Cheryl peut toujours sentir quelque chose lui serrer la poitrine quand elle en parle. Sans doute est-ce la preuve que cette blessure dans son cœur ne s'est jamais vraiment cicatrisée. Comme beaucoup d'autres. Elle baisse un peu la tête, se retenant de ne pas pleurer. Elle ne devrait pas faire ça.

Son père s'en est sorti, après tout, pas vrai ?

* * *

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir quand on met une de ses créations à la vue de tous.

Je réitère ce que j'ai pu mettre en intro, parce que je pense qu'on ne le dira jamais assez, surtout dans ce genre de fic, mais quand on est atteint de dépression ou d'autres troubles psychologiques provoqués par ce genre d'événements, parlez-en à quelqu'un, je me permets d'insister là-dessus. Même si ça n'a pas l'air « grave » pour certains, vos sentiments sont ce qu'ils sont et il vaut mieux essayer de les exprimer de façon positive plutôt que les contenir et s'enfoncer toujours plus en pensant qu'il n'y a personne pour vous atteindre. Même si vous êtes isolés, il y a des numéros où vous pouvez parler à des professionnels de façon anonyme.

Prenez soin de vous et à bientôt pour le deuxième chapitre.


	2. II - Famille Heureuse

Hello à tous !

Je ne pensais pas le sortir aussi « rapidement » (une semaine pour moi, c'est rapide, je pensais faire un post sur ce site une fois par mois voire moins à vrai dire), mais voilà le deuxième chapitre de cette petite fic. On commence à entrer dans le vif du sujet, avec un peu plus d'action que le premier chapitre, en espérant que ça vous plaise.

Petit disclaimer, parce qu'on commence vraiment à rentrer dans les parties qui méritent le Rated M. Je commencerai par répéter ce que j'ai dit dans le premier chapitre sur la dépression et les différents soucis psychologiques que vous pouvez avoir, à savoir que si vous avez un problème de ce genre, parlez-en autour de vous. Le reste, vous le découvrirez dans la fic.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Elle est revenue la deuxième fois, plus motivée que la première. Depuis le temps que Cheryl voit des professionnels qui essaient de l'aider à se reconstruire, ce genre d'occasions se comptaient sur les doigts de la main. Bien sûr, elle revient toujours au début, histoire que sa mère la lâche un peu, mais cette fois-ci, c'est différent. Elle est persuadée que cette fois-ci, elle tiendra plus de deux mois. C'était… Peut-on dire « rafraîchissant » dans une situation pareille ? Peu importe. En tout cas, changer d'approche lui a fait du bien. Cela a bousculé quelque chose chez elle, une sorte d'habitude qui s'est installée à force de consulter des spécialistes. Sa mère a l'air contente de voir qu'elle a envie de s'en sortir. Non pas qu'elle ait particulièrement quelque chose à faire de ce qu'elle pense, mais c'est toujours plus agréable à la maison quand deux personnes sont sur la même longueur d'ondes, pour une fois. Vivre constamment avec quelqu'un avec qui on est en froid, c'est insupportable.

Le froid, justement. Elle a l'impression qu'à chaque fois que quelque chose s'est mal passé dans sa vie, il faisait froid. L'accident de voiture de son père, la fois où on l'a droguée, d'autres événements encore… Peut-être que finalement, l'enfer ne ressemble pas à ce que l'on s'imagine. On croit qu'il y fait une chaleur intenable et que les flammes dévorent tout, mais pour Cheryl, cela ressemble davantage à une banquise où un vent glacé soufflerait constamment, parfois remplacé par une tempête de neige. Il y ferait éternellement nuit, pour éviter de voir la moindre lumière rassurante, et quand elle croit apercevoir quelqu'un qui pourrait éventuellement l'aider à se reconstruire et aller de l'avant, elle finit par se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agit en réalité que d'une sculpture de glace. Elle pourrait y voir son reflet dans leurs yeux dénués de vie, voir à travers ce miroir déformant à quel point elle n'est qu'une moins que rien.

« C'est ouvert, Cheryl. »

La voix du docteur Kaufman la tire un peu de ses pensées. Elle ouvre la porte, entre dans la pièce et trouve le psychiatre en train de poser un pot à crayons sur le bureau. Mais pas de formulaire. Au moins, il a eu raison sur un point : il n'a pas l'air de vouloir lui faire remplir d'autres questionnaires à la con. Un homme de parole en psychiatrie ? Ce serait bien une première. Quoique faire du dessin, ce n'est pas nouveau, pour elle.

« Je vous préviens tout de suite, je n'ai pas fait les beaux-arts. » fait-elle en s'installant sur son siège.

« C'est juste du coloriage, ça sera plus facile pour nous deux. » plaisante le quinquagénaire. « Mais laissons ça un peu de côté pour le moment. Vous allez comprendre quand je vais aborder le sujet d'aujourd'hui. »

« On fait ça par thème ? Je pensais que j'allais devoir à nouveau monologuer. »

« Eh bien, si vous avez quelque chose à dire, je ne vous en empêcherai pas, naturellement. Mais je trouve ça plus simple, plutôt que de remonter à la petite enfance, l'interprétation des rêves et tout ce charabia. Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ? »

Elle hausse les épaules, n'étant pas vraiment une spécialiste en la matière. Mais elle apprécie sa manière de diriger la consultation, en tout cas. Certes, elle a marqué sur le formulaire qu'elle préférait travailler comme elle l'entend, mais c'est quand il s'agit de travaux personnels et professionnels. Être sous l'influence de quelqu'un comme c'est le cas maintenant, ça ne la dérange pas le moins du monde. C'est peut-être mieux, en fait.

« Aujourd'hui, le thème, c'est la famille. » annonce Kaufman. « C'est important, qu'on y soit attaché ou non. De ce que j'ai compris, vous n'êtes pas du genre à avoir des liens proches avec votre mère ? »

Elle secoue la tête. Visiblement, Dahlia a dû le briefer un peu, ou il a fait des recherches sur elle. A ce stade, elle doit bien avouer qu'elle s'en fout un peu. Elle n'est pas là pour ça, ça ne vaut pas la peine de s'embêter avec ce genre de choses. Elle a juste envie de savoir où il veut en venir et pourquoi il a envie de lui faire faire du coloriage comme une gamine de cinq ans.

« J'ai toujours été une corvée pour elle, de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si je n'ai fait aucun effort. » se justifie la jeune Mason. « Je me rappelle qu'on est allé à Caldecotte Woods avec mes parents pour passer des vacances pendant une semaine. C'était bien, on faisait des pique-niques et du vélo, mais j'ai toujours eu l'impression qu'elle aurait préféré ne jamais venir. Elle passait toujours un appel avec quelqu'un. Pourtant j'avais sorti un de mes jouets préférés et je faisais de la musique pour essayer d'attirer son attention. Vous savez, ce truc qui imite les cris d'animaux quand on appuie sur le bouton. »

« Vous pensez que c'était son amant ? » veut savoir le psychiatre.

« Non, elle n'est pas comme ça, elle non plus. Ma mère a plein de défauts, mais infidèle, jamais. »

Quand il s'agit de sexualité, Cheryl n'est pas aussi coincée quand il faut parler de celle des autres. Elle s'est un peu forcée la dernière fois, vu qu'il s'agit d'une thérapie moins conventionnelle et que le docteur Kaufman la met un peu plus en confiance, cela dit. Mais quand elle finit par être à l'aise, ça va, elle peut se laisser aller à un peu tout et n'importe quoi, même si ça lui a déjà causé des problèmes par le passé. Mal parler aux gens, se faire trahir par ses amis, se laisser entraîner par des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas juste parce qu'elle voulait s'intégrer…

« Je me suis énervée, parce que je n'arrivais pas à avoir son attention, alors j'ai donné un coup de pied dans la table, ce qui a fait renverser un verre qui s'est brisé. Je me suis coupée en voulant le ramasser et quand ma mère a vu ce que j'ai fait, elle m'a passé un savon que je n'ai toujours pas oublié. J'ai un peu du mal avec les objets tranchants maintenant. »

Même si elle transporte toujours un couteau sur elle, au cas où, l'idée de se scarifier la dérange, depuis. Elle s'est imaginée le faire, de nombreuses fois, mais elle n'a jamais mis ça en application. Et pourtant, les représentations qu'elle se faisait dans sa tête sont très réalistes et très glauques. Il lui est arrivé plusieurs fois de s'allonger par terre, dans sa chambre, en train de dessiner des figures avec son couteau, et en s'imaginant en train de le passer lentement sur sa peau. Ou, de façon expéditive, trancher ses veines et se laisser se vider de son sang dans son lit, sans que sa mère ne s'en aperçoive. Mourir à petit feu, sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Est-ce qu'on peut appeler cela de la scarification mentale ? Peu probable.

« Je vois que ça a l'air de vous avoir marqué, pour que vous parliez autant. » constate le médecin. « Peut-être que c'est le moment d'en profiter pour vous poser d'autres questions. Mais ce n'est pas la peine d'élaborer si vous n'en ressentez pas le besoin. Répondez juste par oui ou par non, ou hochez la tête, ce qui vous convient. Est-ce que ça vous va ? »

La jeune femme hoche la tête, ce qui fait sourire le psychiatre. Il évite sûrement de se permettre une remarque du genre qu'elle apprend vite les règles de ce petit jeu. Et ce n'est pas plus mal. Cheryl n'est pas là pour entendre ce genre d'idiotie. Elle est là pour elle, c'est tout. Faire mumuse avec un homme approchant de la soixantaine, non merci.

« Peut-on dire que vous êtes une personne qui préfère garder sa vie privée ? »

Second hochement de tête. Elle aurait bien envie de répondre que si ce n'était pas le cas, elle ne serait pas ici. Elle le sait, elle est une personne renfermée. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'aime pas être en soirée avec des jeunes de son âge, quand elle arrive à baisser sa garde et à s'amuser. Juste que la solitude lui convient plus que d'être mal accompagnée.

« Les gens mettent du temps à vous connaître, je suppose ? »

Troisième hochement de tête. Une réponse logique quand on l'affirmation précédente est vraie. Elle s'efforce de le faire parce qu'il s'agit d'une thérapie, mais s'ouvrir aux autres, ce n'est pas vraiment le propre de Cheryl Mason. Moins elle parle d'elle, mieux c'est. Même si, il faut bien l'avouer, elle a déjà été content plusieurs fois qu'on s'intéresse à ses problèmes et qu'on essaye de les remédier. Sinon, elle n'aurait pas eu de petit copain si ce n'avait pas été le cas. Bien sûr, le physique marche aussi, mais si son expérience avec Steve lui a bien appris quelque chose, c'est qu'il faut aussi une connexion mentale. Sinon, ça donne un abruti qui essaie de la convaincre de coucher avec lui en étant beaucoup trop insistant.

« Et dernière question, est-ce que vous préférez passer du temps avec vos amis plutôt qu'avec votre famille ? »

Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme secoue la tête. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître aux yeux de Kaufman, cela lui est bien égal. Dans les deux cas, il y a plus de mauvais souvenirs que de bons, et ils sont bien plus importants, de toute façon.

« C'est sympa comme coin, pas vrai ? »

« Ouais… »

« Mais ouais, personne pour venir nous saouler. Tu vas voir meuf, après cette soirée, tu vas toujours avoir envie de revenir ici. »

« En parlant de saouler, file-moi une bière, Lewis. »

Ils disaient ça, mais il faisait vraiment froid, ce soir-là. Autant dire que ça ne l'aidait pas vraiment à passer un super moment. Elle s'était dit que cela l'aiderait à passer un peu à autre chose après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Steve. Ce genre de soirée, c'était pas mal pour rencontrer des gens hors de Midwich, et elle avait envie de se changer les idées avec des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Il y avait même quelques personnes qui venaient d'une université prestigieuse du Maine et une fille qui venait de Brahms, la petite bourgade la plus proche de Silent Hill, mais qui n'avait pas été inscrite dans le même lycée. Des nouvelles têtes, une chance de pouvoir faire connaissance avec des gens de son âge et qui ne connaissaient pas sa réputation. Des filles de sa classe avaient pris une photo d'elle sous la douche et elle avait circulé dans toute l'école. De vraies salopes. Tout ça parce qu'elle avait préféré s'isoler après sa rupture avec Steve. Ils s'étaient séparés parce qu'elle ne voulait pas coucher avec lui, il l'avait même traitée de frigide à un moment. Alors qu'elle ne se sentait simplement pas prête. Qu'elle avait besoin de temps, qu'elle n'était pas sûre que ce soit la bonne personne. Au final, vu comment ça s'était fini, elle était bien contente d'avoir gardé sa virginité. A tous les coups, ils auraient eu leur première fois et il l'aurait largué quelques jours après. Elle sirota sa canette de bière, en repensant à tout ça. Quel connard, ce Steve. Ce qu'il y avait entre eux, c'était juste un tissu de mensonge. Rien d'autre.

« Bon, on va encore se geler les miches pendant longtemps ou on fait un truc vraiment cool ? » s'enquit la fille de Brahms. « C'est pas que je vous aime pas, mais on se fait un peu chier… »

Là-dessus, Cheryl était bien d'accord. Mais elle était bien trop occupée à finir sa canette et à se réchauffer en se recroquevillant près du feu pour le dire.

« Tu veux que je sorte ma guitare et que je joue un truc ? » proposa un des garçons.

« Si c'est pour entendre Wonderwall ou Stairway to Heaven comme à chaque soirée, non merci. Hell Frozen Rain ou When You're Gone, à la limite. »

« … Tant pis alors. »

Dommage, Cheryl aurait bien aimé un peu de musique, au moins pour avoir quelque chose qui la détendrait un peu. Comme beaucoup de filles de son âge, elle avait l'âme un peu artiste. Pas forcément douée dans quelque chose, mais qui commençait à s'intéresser à quelques domaines dans lesquels elle se sentait bien. Parfois, elle prenait son appareil photo et sort toute seule prendre quelques clichés de la nature, près du lac Toluca. Ou alors, elle griffonnait quelques phrases qu'elle imagine et qu'elle trouvait accrocheur sur un papier dans sa chambre. Elle n'avait clairement pas le niveau pour que cela débouche sur quelque chose, mais au moins, ça lui plaisait, et c'était ce qui comptait. Elle avait même essayé de composer une chanson avec la guitare de sa mère, sans grand succès. Mais elle était fière du texte qu'elle avait trouvé. Ce n'était juste pas adapté pour une soirée entre jeunes au beau milieu de la nuit, dans une forêt comme Caldecotte Woods.

« Moi j'ai une idée ! » s'enthousiasma un autre garçon en sortant un sachet de son sac à dos. « Qui a envie d'un Mickey ? »

Les yeux de la Mason fixèrent le sachet dans lequel se trouvaient ce qui avait l'air de ressembler à des bonbons. Vu la forme, le nom de Mickey était effectivement approprié, mais il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet. C'était de la drogue, et vraisemblablement pas quelque chose de doux. Autant un pétard, elle n'aurait pas dit non, autant accepter une pilule d'un type qu'elle ne connaissait pas…

« Servez-vous d'abord, j'ai un coup de fil à passer. » les prévint Cheryl. « Vous pouvez me filer une autre bière en attendant ? »

La fille de Brahms hocha la tête, avec un sourire visiblement très satisfait par la tournure des événements. Cheryl se leva, prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de sa mère une fois qu'elle était sûre d'être seule et qu'il y ait du réseau… Mais pas de réponse. Elle retint un juron. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle tombe sur sa messagerie quand elle avait vraiment besoin d'elle ? Était-elle toujours fâchée contre elle après qu'elle l'ait surprise en train de piquer une cigarette dans son sac ? Bon, tant pis. Elle n'était pas obligée de partir tout de suite, elle n'aurait qu'à faire semblant de s'amuser, et les autres la laisseraient tranquille.

« Maman, c'est moi. » commença-t-elle en donnant des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche pour être certaine qu'on n'épie pas sa conversation. « Ecoute, tu avais raison pour tout à l'heure, j'ai été conne. Mais j'ai vraiment peur là, j'ai besoin que tu viennes me chercher. Je suis à une fête dans les bois, et j'aime pas l'ambiance… Je connais personne et je me sens pas très bien. Je voudrais bien partir mais je connais pas le chemin pour rentrer, je sais juste qu'il y a un poste de garde-forestier pas loin, mais il est abandonné. Faut que tu viennes me chercher, je veux rentrer à la maison… »

« Eh la nouvelle ! » appela le dénommé Lewis au loin. « Tu fous quoi, tu te touches ? »

Hilarité générale de l'assemblée. L'adolescente soupira et raccrocha. Pour des gens qui étaient à l'université, ils avaient vraiment un humour de gamins. Elle se dépêcha cependant de revenir, pour éviter que les choses ne s'aggravent.

« Tiens, ta bière. » dit la fille de Brahms en lui tendant une seconde canette, déjà ouverte.

« Merci. »

Elle s'empressa de prendre quelques gorgées, en espérant que l'alcool fasse son effet et qu'elle soit un peu plus désinhibée, pour mieux s'intégrer au groupe. On ne pouvait pas dire que c'était très efficace jusqu'à maintenant, cela dit. En même temps, ça avait vraiment un goût de merde. C'était le souci avec les bières américaines, elle avait toujours l'impression que c'était à un degré au-dessus de l'eau et pas plus. Au moins, au Good Ol' Days, ils ne servaient pas de la pisse de cheval. L'avantage d'avoir un vrai Irish Pub à Silent Hill…

« Alors, c'est de la bonne, hein ? » demanda le garçon qui avait sorti les Mickey.

« Grave, on est bien. » commenta celui qui jouait de la musique. « Mais t'aurais pu en prendre davantage. J'ai l'impression qu'on va devoir économiser. »

« T'as qu'à sniffer la poudre blanche autour de nous, y en a à foison ! » s'esclaffa Lewis.

L'intéressé se mit à genou par terre, approchant son nez de la neige. Cheryl l'observa, à la fois dépitée et amusée. Elle reprit une gorgée de bière. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'il y avait dans leur saloperie, mais ça devait vraiment être puissant pour en arriver à un résultat aussi affligeant. Non pas qu'elle n'avait jamais été bourrée ou un peu stone, mais au point d'être dans un état pareil ? Pour une fois, elle comprenait un peu les adultes qui faisaient de la prévention en classe, parfois. A moins de faire la même chose, c'était un peu excluant. Surtout dans une fête où elle ne connaissait personne. Pourvu que sa mère vienne rapidement la chercher.

Elle termina sa canette et se releva pour en chercher une autre, histoire de donner un peu l'impression qu'elle s'amusait, quand ce n'était vraiment pas le cas. Mais à peine avait-elle fait quelques pas qu'elle avait l'impression de perdre l'équilibre et de tomber juste à côté du feu. Sa tête commença à lui faire mal, comme si quelque chose lui martelait le crâne. Pourquoi ? Elle n'en était pourtant qu'à sa troisième ou quatrième bière, et elle était connue pour avoir une assez bonne descente quand il s'agissait d'alcool pas très fort.

« Joli cul ! » commenta Lewis après avoir sifflé.

« Tu peux me remercier d'avoir mis un Mickey dans sa canette ! » lui lança la fille de Brahms.

Elle n'avait pas tout à fait compris ce qui se disait. Tout ce qu'elle entendait, c'était les rires des gens autour d'elle, qui résonnaient dans tout son être. Leurs voix pénétraient dans sa chair comme de longues lames qui la transperçaient lentement. Elle avait l'impression d'être revenue à Midwich alors qu'elle avait justement cherché à fuir cet endroit ce soir-là. Non, pire que cela. En plus des rires, elle avait horriblement chaud, comme si on l'avait enfermée dans un four. Elle chercha la source de la chaleur du regard et ses yeux se posèrent sur le feu de camp que les jeunes avaient allumé pour se réchauffer autour et commencer la soirée. Avec une telle lumière, elle ne parvenait pas à en décrocher le regard. Et pourtant, plus le temps passait, et plus elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait fondre.

« Chaud… » murmura Cheryl. « Si… chaud… »

Elle enleva son manteau à la hâte, et déboutonna les boutons de la chemise à carreaux rouge et blanc qu'elle portait. Non, ce n'était pas assez. Elle continua de se déshabiller, tellement dans la précipitation que les manches de sa chemise se déchirèrent partiellement, de même que son jean. Elle était à présent juste avec son débardeur et ses sous-vêtements, pieds nus, le regard toujours obnubilé par les flammes.

« T'arrête pas en si bon chemin ! » l'encouragea le garçon qui faisait de la musique. « Le haut ! Le haut ! »

Même si tout le groupe s'était mis à faire de même, l'adolescente ne les écoutait pas. Les rires ne s'étaient toujours pas arrêtés. Pire que cela, ils provenaient aussi du feu… Parmi les braises, elle parvenait à distinguer des silhouettes difformes et monstrueuses. Les mêmes qu'elle voyait parfois dans ses cauchemars. Des espèces d'enfants armés de couteaux, des adolescents aux formes géométriques, des adultes avec des trous protubérants dans leurs corps… Elle voulait crier, mais elle était tellement terrifiée qu'elle ne le pouvait pas.

Et au milieu de toutes ces abominations, une silhouette sembla émerger. Elle grandit au fur et à mesure, jusqu'à prendre la forme d'un homme qui lui semblait familier, et qui lui tendit la main.

« Pa…pa. » souffla Cheryl.

Elle voulut l'attraper, pour qu'il l'emmène avec elle loin d'ici. Pour rattraper le temps perdu, pour la faire sortir de cet enfer gelé. Mais le son d'une voiture avançant à pleine vitesse et dérapant sur la route la fit bondir de terreur. Elle plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles, mais le bruit était toujours là. Pire encore, il s'amplifiait ! La voiture se rapprochait, elle en était certaine. Et son conducteur avait totalement perdu le contrôle de son véhicule. Elle se mit à hurler à plein poumons, totalement paniquée, et courut droit devant, sans se soucier de ce qu'il pouvait y avoir autour d'elle. Elle fonça comme une dératée entre les arbres, sans savoir dans quelle direction aller. N'importe où sauf ici ! Elle devait partir, sauver sa peau comme elle le pouvait et…

CRAAAAAAAAAAAASH !

Ses pieds nus heurtèrent les racines d'un tronc d'arbre et elle trébuchant, s'effondrant dans la neige. Elle voulut se relever, mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle n'en avait même pas pour pleurer, au final. Juste assez pour respirer, pour garder un semblant de connaissance. Le froid… Ce fut le froid qui la ramena progressivement à la raison, qui la fit reprendre possession de ses sens.

Ce putain de froid.

Ce putain d'enfer qu'elle avait toujours connu, où il ne tombait que de la pluie gelée, où la seule température acceptable était le zéro absolu.

« Je comprends. Quand on a connu cette situation, cela peut paraître normal de répondre cela. »

Plus que normal, aurait eu envie de répondre Cheryl. Au final, après cette soirée, sa mère l'a récupérée et l'a emmenée à Alchemilla pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Elle a eu droit à une sacrée engueulade ce soir-là. Probablement à raison, mais elle a été tellement habituée pendant un temps que c'en était presque devenu une routine, quand elle était adolescente.

Le docteur Kaufman avance légèrement le pot à crayons ainsi qu'une feuille. Le fameux exercice de coloriage. On y vient enfin, semble-t-il.

« Et voilà le moment le plus amusant de notre session. » annonce-t-il, de manière presque théâtrale. « Je crois que c'est l'occasion de laisser s'exprimer l'enfant qui est en vous. Il y a juste une seule particularité : le titre du dessin s'appelle « Famille Heureuse ». Le reste, c'est à vous de voir. »

Les yeux de Cheryl se posent sur ce qui est déjà dessiné sur le papier. Son cœur rate un battement tandis qu'elle pose sa main sur sa bouche. Le numéro n'y est pas, mais cela ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à…

« Un problème ? » s'enquit le thérapeute.

« Je suis juste un peu surprise. » répond la Mason. « On dirait juste la maison dans laquelle on habitait, à Levin Street. Quand mon père était encore là… »

Des temps plus simples, où elle n'avait à se soucier de rien. Après tout, elle avait son héros avec elle, pour la protéger de tout ce qui aurait pu lui faire du mal. Sans lui, elle n'est qu'une petite princesse fragile et sans défense. Et le temps ne l'a pas aidé à devenir plus forte. Au contraire, elle s'est toujours un peu plus isolée du reste du monde… Elle réprime un sanglot. Il faut qu'elle arrête de constamment pleurer pour des broutilles comme ça. En plus, le titre du dessin, c'est « Famille Heureuse ». Oui, autant y aller avec ce qui lui vient à l'esprit. Les souvenirs de chaque recoin de la façade de la maison à Levin Street. Et elle va colorier la chemise de l'homme devant la propriété en orange et son pantalon en beige. Parce que Harry Mason adorait porter ce T-shirt orange à fleurs, un peu dans un style hawaiien. Et le beige parce que ça va bien avec.

Elle rend le papier après s'être bien assurée qu'elle n'a épargné aucun détail. La couleur du bois, des colonnes, du toit, de la voiture, du portail du garage… Kaufman inspecte méticuleusement le travail de la jeune femme et admet qu'il y a un certain sens de la rigueur.

« C'est ravissant. » admet-il. « C'est donc à ça que ressemblait votre maison à Levin Street ? »

« Je n'aurais pas été aussi sûre s'il avait fallu colorier l'intérieur, mais pour l'extérieur, oui. » répond Cheryl. « Mille deux-cent-six, Levin Street. »

Puisque son père n'était plus là pour assurer un second revenu, sa mère et elle ont dû déménager à Simmons Street, un quartier beaucoup plus laid et crasseux, avec des voisins beaucoup moins sympathiques. C'est à partir de ce moment-là que tout a commencé à dégringoler dans la vie de Cheryl Heather Mason. Ils n'auraient jamais dû déménager. Ce ne serait pas arrivé si Harry et Dahlia n'avaient pas divorcé. Et ils l'avaient fait à cause d'elle…

« Je pense que ça ira pour cette fois. » conclut le psychiatre. « On progresse à un bon rythme, visiblement. »

La jeune Mason se contente de soupirer. C'est peut-être ce qu'il pense, mais elle ne voit pas grand-chose de plus rassurant en elle, par rapport à la dernière fois. Bien sûr, cette session s'est bien déroulée, mais elle n'a pas eu l'impression qu'il y ait eu une grande avancée pour autant. Peut-être qu'il est encore trop tôt pour se faire une véritable opinion ? C'est sans doute ce que dirait sa mère, en tout cas.

Non. Ce n'est pas vrai. Elle a réussi à parler davantage dès le deuxième rendez-vous. Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive, mais cela reste suffisamment rare pour le souligner. Tout comme l'accident de voiture, parler aussi tôt de la fois où on l'avait droguée est une certaine avancée qui est loin d'être négligeable. Il faut qu'elle continue.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce second chapitre !

Et du coup, pour répéter les paroles d'un grand sage sur l'usage de substances psychotropes : « La drogue c'est mal, m'voyez ? » Plus sérieusement, d'autres vous l'expliqueront sans doute mieux que moi, mais la consommation de drogues, surtout dans le cadre d'un usage récréatif, peut entraîner une addiction dont il est difficile de s'en sortir et qui peut avoir des conséquences dévastatrices sur la santé, même si c'est aussi anodin qu'une cigarette. Si vous êtes dans cette situation, il y a des spécialistes qui peuvent vous aider à arrêter.

Passez une bonne journée et je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite de cette petite histoire.


	3. III - Midwich High School

Bonjour à vous, j'espère que vous allez bien et que (pour certains) vous profitez de vos vacances ou que vous n'êtes pas trop en galère niveau boulot, études ou vie perso.

On fait notre petit bonhomme de chemin et voilà qu'on est déjà au troisième chapitre, et qu'on a déjà entamé une bonne portion du jeu, mine de rien ! Surtout qu'il s'agit d'une de mes parties préférées de Shattered Memories, autant dans la partie exploration que la partie horreur, donc j'ai essayé d'y apporter un soin tout particulier.

Mais l'histoire est évidemment loin d'être terminée, et j'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant, voire plus, que les deux précédents chapitres. En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et merci d'avance !

* * *

Troisième session. Plus le temps passe, et plus Cheryl a l'impression d'être tiraillée par les rendez-vous avec le docteur Kaufman. Ils avancent, elle s'en rend bien compte, et c'est pour ça qu'elle a décidé de continuer – d'autant plus que sa mère l'encourage. Mais la première fois, il y a eu l'accident de voiture de son père, et la deuxième, son plus gros bad trip. Plus que jamais, elle doit se rendre dans des endroits où elle n'a pas envie d'aller. Et même si ce sont déjà des parties intenses de sa vie, elle a très peur de ce qui peut arriver si elle va chercher trop souvent ces mauvais souvenirs. Elle a l'impression que ça va la détruire encore plus. Parler a un effet thérapeutique, elle le sait, mais elle ne saurait pas vraiment dire si ça lui fait du bien, pour le moment. Contrairement aux précédents spécialistes qu'elle a pu consulter.

Mais peut-être que la différence est bel et bien là. Avec les autres, elle a obtenu du réconfort au mieux, et une absence d'émotion au pire, parfois à cause des médicaments qu'elle a dû prendre, et qui la rendaient amorphe. Cette fois, elle a l'impression que ce psychiatre lui fait affronter son passé. Néanmoins, si sur le papier, c'est une bonne chose, dans les faits, elle n'a pas l'impression d'arriver à gagner ce combat contre elle-même. Peut-être faut-il simplement faire confiance à Kaufman ? Elle l'espère, vraiment.

« Bonsoir, Cheryl. » la salua le médecin, qui, comme a son habitude, se sert un verre de whisky. « Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ? »

« Juste un verre d'eau, merci. » répond-elle. « Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de prendre de l'alcool, en ce moment. »

Elle frissonne rien qu'en s'imaginant siroter une canette de bière. Se souvenir de la fois où on l'a droguée à Cadelcotte Woods l'a suffi à arrêter de boire depuis leur dernière session, ce qu'elle précise au psychiatre.

« C'est drôle que vous abordiez le sujet de cette façon. » commente Kaufman en s'installant sur son fauteuil. « En fait, ça rejoint une hypothèse que j'ai pu vérifier après de nombreuses années de pratiques. »

Il se redresse légèrement, s'approchant davantage de Cheryl. Elle sait qu'il fait ça dans le but de la mettre en confiance, mais son sourire la met un peu mal à l'aise. Il lui fait penser à un chat qui s'amuse avec sa proie avant de la tuer.

« J'entends une bonne partie de mes confrères dire que c'est l'éducation des parents qui perturbe une personne. » poursuit-il. « Mais je ne suis pas d'accord. A mon avis, si vous voulez vraiment détraquer quelqu'un, mieux vaut l'envoyer au collège et au lycée. Vous êtes d'accord ? »

Un rire nerveux s'échappe d'elle. Bien sûr qu'elle est d'accord. Elle est certaine qu'il a abordé le sujet suite à leur dernier entretien, en réalité. La Mason est, visiblement, l'exemple vivant de sa théorie, et il entend bien la vérifier une fois de plus avec elle. Pourtant, elle doit bien se rendre à l'évidence. Jusqu'ici, la formule du docteur Kaufman marche à la perfection avec elle. Elle ne dirait pas forcément qu'il lit en elle comme dans un livre ouvert, mais c'est assez dérangeant de voir à quel point il parvient à poser les bonnes questions, à aborder les bons sujets, ceux qui la forcent à sortir de sa zone de confort. Et cela n'est sûrement pas prêt de s'arrêter là.

« Bien. Je pense qu'on va faire comme la dernière fois, vous aviez l'air à l'aise quand il s'agissait juste de secouer ou hocher la tête. Je vais vous énoncer plusieurs mots, et vous allez me dire si vous pensez que cela vous correspond d'une façon ou d'une autre. Nous verrons en quoi plus en détail pourquoi plus tard. Cela vous va ? »

« Et si je ne m'identifie pas à ce mot, mais que d'autres le pensent, je fais quoi ? » préfère demander Cheryl.

Elle a un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose lui dit qu'elle commence à savoir vers où la discussion s'oriente, et que cela risque d'évoquer de très mauvais souvenirs. Son bad trip à Caldecotte Woods, passe encore, mais là… Cela lui tient beaucoup plus à cœur, et elle ne sait pas vraiment comment elle va réagir si elle en parle. Il y a le cas Steve, évidemment, et ça, elle sait qu'elle pourra en parler. Son harcèlement, éventuellement. Elle pourra toujours évoquer son passage à la douche. Mais…

« On verra au cas par cas. » décide Kaufman. « Mais je pense qu'il va falloir qu'on en parle. Pas maintenant, mais plus tard dans la séance. Comme ça, ça vous laisse le temps de vous « préparer psychologiquement », comme on dit. »

Il dit ça avec un certain cynisme, et en même temps, son sourire aux lèvres ne lui donne vraiment pas envie d'aborder ce sujet. Mais il va bien falloir, au bout d'un moment. Si elle veut s'en sortir, il va falloir donner tous les détails. C'est juste que ce genre de réaction lui donne le sentiment d'avoir affaire à une sorte de voyeur. Ou bien est-ce juste un moyen pour lui de vérifier sa théorie ? Mieux vaut ne pas y penser.

« Commençons par quelque chose de simple, alors. » fait le psychiatre en se réinstallant confortablement sur son fauteuil. « Sportif. »

Elle secoue la tête à la seconde où il en parle. S'il y a bien un mot qui ne qualifie pas Cheryl Heather Mason, c'est bien tout ce qui a à voir avec le sport. Même cheerleader. Bien sûr, parfois, elle regardait certains joueurs sur le terrain pour participer un peu aux activités de Midwich High School, et parce qu'il y avait parfois des physiques agréables, mais ce n'est jamais allé plus loin que ça. Pour le coup, c'est un non catégorique, il ne peut pas être plus loin de la réalité. Mais bon, c'est quelque chose d'assez simple, pour le coup.

« Pute. »

Le visage de Cheryl se décompose. Elle ne sait pas quoi dire, ni quoi faire. Elle aurait envie de secouer la tête de toutes ses forces, et c'est vrai. Si on regarde son parcours d'un point de vue entièrement neutre et extérieur, la jeune femme est loin de correspondre à cette description. Elle ne s'est jamais habillée de façon provocatrice, cela aurait plutôt été le propre de sa mère, Dahlia Mason, avant de rencontrer Harry, son père. Sa génitrice a toujours eu ce mélange entre punk et séductrice, que ce soit avec des fringues aux couleurs flashy, ou quand elle a fini par se teindre les cheveux pour adopter un look plus « emo », avec son vernis noir et son eye-liner prononcé. Sauf que Cheryl n'a jamais été comme ça. Elle a toujours eu un style plutôt décontracté, et qui ne laisse pas vraiment voir ses formes. Sans être une frigide – de son point de vue en tout cas – elle n'aime juste pas s'habiller d'une façon qu'elle considère comme vulgaire.

Mais ça, c'est ce qu'elle pense d'elle-même. Si on doit poser la question à ses camarades de classe, elle sait très bien quelle serait leur réponse, et l'explication qu'ils donneraient. Alors elle hoche la tête, bien qu'à contrecœur. Ce que le psychiatre voit instantanément, mais il ne fait aucune remarque. Comme il l'a spécifié, ils en parleront sans doute plus tard.

« Voyons voir… » réfléchit le thérapeute, bien que sa patiente n'ait aucune idée de s'il le fait exprès ou non. « Vierge. »

Est-ce qu'il dit ça parce qu'il a vu son hésitation ? Qu'il a l'air de comprendre où elle veut en venir ? Cheryl n'en sait rien. Mais si elle avait bien envie de hocher la tête, ce serait simplement mentir, pour le coup. Alors elle fait « non ». Elle a eu ses premières expériences sexuelles au lycée, comme beaucoup de gens. Et comme beaucoup de filles de son âge, sa première fois n'était pas vraiment super. Même si l'homme avec qui elle a couché s'était montré bien plus compréhensif que Steve. C'est allé un peu mieux après, mais de là à vraiment prendre du plaisir là-dedans, pas tellement. Et comme elle n'enchaîne pas vraiment les relations amoureuses, elle n'a pas eu beaucoup d'autres partenaires qui lui ont fait changer d'avis à ce sujet.

« Très bien. Dans ce cas, disons « brute », cette fois-ci. »

Elle secoue la tête avec énergie. Elle était la victime. Certainement pas le genre de personne à faire du mal aux autres. Elle pourrait nommer un certain nombre d'individus qui pourraient correspondre à cette description, mais pas elle.

« Et pour finir, je pense que « flemmard » pourrait faire l'affaire. »

Elle sourit poliment, parce qu'elle sait qu'il dit ça pour détendre l'atmosphère. Elle hoche un peu la tête, même si pour être franche, elle élaborerait en précisant que ça dépend des matières. Elle se permet quand même de secouer la main pour laisser sous-entendre qu'il y aurait des choses à mentionner pour donner une réponse plus précise, mais oui, clairement, dans certaines disciplines, elle n'était clairement pas une élève modèle, et elle se fichait pas mal de récolter des mauvaises notes.

« Je suppose que c'est la partie où on va revenir sur les différents mots et qu'il va falloir que j'en parle ? » fait Cheryl, non sans trembler un peu de la voix.

« Pas tout de suite, non. » la corrige Kaufman. « D'abord, j'ai envie qu'on prenne une approche un peu différente. »

Il se lève et va chercher un dossier sur son bureau, celui qui contient toutes les notes et informations qu'il a récolté sur sa patiente. A l'intérieur, il sort une feuille, ainsi que plusieurs petits morceaux de papier, qu'il pose sur la table. La Mason, perplexe, examine attentivement ce qu'il vient d'amener. C'est une sorte de tableau, où plusieurs horaires sont indiqués. Les papiers, eux, correspondent à des matières. Il y en a dix en tout : religion, théâtre, littérature, écriture, géographie, mathématiques, sciences, football, basketball et éducation sexuelle. Dix entrées pour seulement quatre emplacements.

« Je pense que vous voyez où je veux en venir, mais je vais vous expliquer quand même. » lui propose le psychiatre. « Je veux que vous insériez les matières de sorte à créer votre journée d'école idéale. Ne laissez pas de vide, et pour le midi, ne vous inquiétez pas. Vous avez une pause déjeuner assez conséquente. »

« Il y a un ordre de priorité ? » s'enquit la jeune femme. « Ou ça n'a pas d'importance et je peux tout mettre comme je veux ? »

« Ce n'est pas important, contentez-vous de remplir la feuille. »

Dans ce cas, elle n'a pas à beaucoup réfléchir. Elle s'empare de quatre papiers, qu'elle met sur les différents horaires, et les donne ensuite au psychiatre. Littérature, écriture, éducation sexuelle et théâtre en fin de journée, pour bien se vider la tête. Elle a mis éducation sexuelle par dépit, au départ, mais à bien y réfléchir, elle aurait préféré qu'on lui en parle davantage. Pas d'un point de vue scientifique, parce qu'elle a eu tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur la reproduction en cours ou la contraception. Elle aurait surtout souhaité avoir une personne rassurante qui lui parle de tout ce qui est psychologique. Qui l'aurait conseillé sur l'amour, et sur faire l'amour. Peut-être qu'avec ça, les événements auraient pris une tournure différente…

« Une littéraire, donc. » constate le thérapeute. « C'est vrai que ce n'est pas forcément les matières qui sont considérées les plus importantes. Mais ç'aurait été beaucoup mieux pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? »

A vrai dire, elle n'en sait rien. En termes de notes, oui, certainement. Et ainsi, sa relation avec sa mère se serait peut-être légèrement améliorée. Mais au sein de l'école en elle-même ? Impossible à dire. De toute façon, il faut croire que la classe 4-D était maudite.

Peut-être parce que c'était la classe dans laquelle il faisait le plus froid…

* * *

Bryant Overlook. S'il y avait bien un lieu pittoresque que Cheryl aimait bien dans la petite bourgade de Silent Hill et qui devait être près de son école, c'était bien celui-ci. Ce point de vue assez peu fréquenté surplombait le lac de Toluca, et il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant, mais d'en même temps assez romantique à l'idée d'observer le lac depuis cet endroit. C'était la raison pour laquelle c'était un point de rendez-vous assez commun pour les amoureux, malgré la présence du mémorial en l'honneur de Daniel Bryant, un des pionniers de la ville, et dont les jeunes se moquaient bien. L'idée qu'ils étaient là, tous les deux, dans ce lieu si intime, faisait battre son cœur à cent à l'heure. Le seul bémol, c'était que son copain, Steve, avait insisté pour qu'il l'emmène en voiture et qu'ils y restent, prétextant qu'il faisait trop froid pour rester longtemps dehors. Il n'avait pas tort, mais cela enlevait quand même beaucoup de son charme. Ce n'était pas un ciné-parc, après tout. Mais il avait malgré cela fait l'effort de lui proposer de venir là, parce qu'il savait que c'était un endroit qui lui plaisait beaucoup. En plus, cela lui permettait de rester un peu plus longtemps dehors, sans avoir à rentrer chez elle. Et elle était avec lui, c'était tout ce qui comptait. D'ici une heure et demi, les cours allaient reprendre et ils allaient devoir se séparer pendant toute une journée… Et dans la tête d'une ado romantique comme Cheryl Heather Mason, c'était difficilement supportable, et tant pis si cela paraissait stupide aux yeux des autres.

Ils s'aimaient, voilà tout. Elle aimait vraiment quelqu'un, pour une fois, n'était-ce pas merveilleux ? Il parvenait à combler ce manque que son père avait laissé dans sa vie depuis qu'il était parti, quand elle avait sept ans.

« Merci. » fit-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

« T'inquiète, bébé, ça me fait plaisir. » répondit Steve en enlevant sa ceinture. « Tout pour faire plaisir à la fille que j'aime. »

« Flatteur. »

Il se pencha vers elle pour que leurs lèvres se rejoignent, ce qui fit sourire la jeune femme. Une douce chaleur semblait l'envelopper tandis qu'il caressait sa joue de son pouce. Elle se sentait tellement bien qu'elle aurait voulu que ce moment dure des heures, des jours, une éternité… Elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou, ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par le frisson de plaisir que son petit ami lui procurait en caressant doucement ses cheveux bruns. Progressivement, la main de celui-ci se glissa vers le siège de la passagère, et il appuya sur le bouton lui permettant d'enlever sa ceinture à elle aussi.

« Viens à l'arrière, on sera plus à l'aise. » proposa-t-il dans un souffle.

Elle hocha la tête sans hésiter. Elle s'en foutait, à vrai dire. Complètement. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et qu'il continue de l'embrasser. Qu'il lui dise qu'il l'aime, ou n'importe quel autre mot doux du genre. Le genre de chose dont elle ne pouvait jamais se lasser.

« Tu sais, quand on aura fini l'année, je pensais emménager à Ashfield pour les études. » lui expliqua-t-il tandis qu'ils se glissaient à l'arrière. « J'ai vu un immeuble sympa à South Ashfield. Le proprio est sympa, il m'a proposé la 302 à un bon prix parce que je viens de Silent Hill et que son fils et sa belle-fille adorent le coin. J'aurais mon propre appart' et tu pourrais passer quand tu veux… »

« Ce serait une super idée. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui vola un second baiser. La nouvelle la comblait de joie. Pouvoir avoir un peu d'indépendance, ce serait super. Il lui faudrait conduire pendant un certain temps, parce qu'Ashfield était assez loin de Silent Hill, mais peu importe.

Un troisième baiser, avec la langue cette fois-ci. Elle sentit sa respiration s'accélérer, ivre d'amour pour lui. Les French kisses, c'était ce qu'elle préférait. Explorer la bouche de l'autre, entrelacer sa langue avec celle de l'homme avec qui elle le faisait, et avoir l'impression que chacun de ses sens était décuplé en conséquence… Comment ne pas résister à une telle magie ? Et avec ce que Steve lui avait dit, comment ne pas ressentir autre chose que de l'extase, autant dans son corps que dans son esprit, qui divaguait vers des rêves qui ne demandaient qu'à devenir réalité ?

Elle serait loin d'ici, de sa mère, de cette école à la con, avec l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ils pourraient commencer à faire leur petite vie. Elle viendrait au départ les weekends, puis plusieurs jours à la suite… Pourquoi pas y habiter de façon permanente aussi, une fois que ce serait son tour de rejoindre l'université ? Pour la première fois dans sa vie, il lui semblait que son avenir après l'école était tout tracé. Qu'il se dessinait progressivement devant elle, et qu'il lui paraissait rempli d'espoir. Si seulement son père avait été là pour apprendre la nouvelle. Il aurait été tellement content pour elle…

Leurs baisers se raccourcirent, mais ils étaient également plus intenses. Trop intenses. Si elle adorait sentir ses lèvres sur son cou, son corps se crispa soudainement quand elle sentit ses mains descendre autour de sa taille et caresser des parties qui ne lui convenait pas le moins du monde.

« Attends, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'enquit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

« Chut. » lui susurra son amoureux, toujours pris par le désir qu'il éprouvait envers elle. « Détends-toi, ça va être super, tu verras. »

« Steve… »

Elle s'écarta de lui et se rapprocha de la portière arrière. Au début, le jeune homme avait esquissé un sourire, croyant qu'elle allait enlever son blouson et sa chemise, mais il n'en était rien. Sa mine joyeuse se transforma rapidement en agacement.

« Allez quoi ! » soupira-t-il en se redressant et en cherchant à attraper les mains de Cheryl. « Bébé, t'as dit que tu m'aimais, non ? »

« Oui mais… »

« N'aie pas peur, ça va aller. »

N'ayant pas le succès escompté, il tenta à la place de défaire les boutons du pantalon de sa petite amie, mais celle-ci attrapa ses poignets.

« Ecoute-moi, je t'ai déjà dit non. » trancha Cheryl, d'une voix plus ferme.

« J'y crois pas une seconde, pas avec le regard que tu viens de me lancer. En plus avec ta robe d'hier soir, tu vas quand même pas me dire que tu m'as fait marcher tout ce temps. »

« Mais ça n'a rien à voir, tu imagines des choses ! »

Elle saisit la poignée de la portière et l'ouvrit, puis sortit de la voiture et marcha à un rythme soutenu en direction de Midwich. Aussitôt, Steve fit de même, courut jusqu'à elle et lui attrapa la main pour la faire revenir vers lui.

« Mon cœur, attends une seconde. »

« Lâche-moi ! » s'écria-t-elle.

« Laisse-moi m'expliquer ! »

« Pas besoin, j'ai très bien compris ce que tu veux. »

Elle chercha à se débattre, mais rien n'y fit. Il était tout bonnement trop fort. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était croiser son regard et lui faire comprendre à quel point elle se sentait trahie par ce qui venait de se produire. Elle avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas été honnête avec lui, qu'il l'avait simplement amené ici pour avoir une récompense : un rapport sexuel avec elle. C'était purement répugnant.

« Tu sais très bien que j'adore ce qu'il y a entre nous. » se justifia Steve. « C'est juste que… je sais pas, je suis humain, quoi. Je vois ce que font les autres filles, je te vois toi et… C'est dur pour moi. Tous les autres mecs sont… »

Il était vraiment en train de lui faire un discours de ce genre ? Comme quoi parce que les autres commençaient déjà à coucher ensemble, il fallait qu'ils le fassent aussi ? C'était une entaille de plus dans son cœur déjà bien fragile.

« Comment tu peux me dire ça ? » s'écria-t-elle, à la fois complètement indignée et détruite par ce qu'il venait de lui dire. « Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas prête, Steve. Et c'est pas en me foutant la pression comme tu le fais que… »

« Oui, je sais, j'ai compris, pardon ! »

Non, il ne comprenait pas. Elle avait pensé qu'il n'était pas comme les autres garçons qui lui plaisaient et qui lui avaient tourné autour, mais au final, elle s'était trompée sur son compte. Il ne l'avait vue que comme un morceau de viande, voilà tout. Il voulait avoir son coup, comme ça il ne serait plus puceau avant la fin de l'année, ou un autre pari à la con que les mecs de Midwich se lançaient. De toute façon, dans cette école de merde, il y avait toujours des défis complètement foireux. L'année dernière, c'était le jeu du foulard, et maintenant ça… Ils étaient tous des abrutis, tous autant qu'ils étaient.

Son copain lui lâcha la main et baissa légèrement la tête, plus pour chercher ses mots que par honte ou véritable sentiment de culpabilité.

« C'est juste… » commença Steve. « Je sais que t'es timide et tout, c'est comme ça. Mais pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça avec moi ? Pourquoi t'arrives pas à te détendre alors que tu devrais ? Au début je croyais que c'était parce que tu voulais pas qu'on le fasse chez toi ou chez moi, mais là… »

Il y eut un silence. Cheryl lui lança son regard le plus noir. Elle voulait qu'il continue, qu'il aille au bout de sa pensée. Quitte à ce qu'elle soit blessée, autant ne pas le faire à moitié, pas vrai ?

« Je comprends pas pourquoi t'es aussi frigide avec moi. »

Frigide ? C'était ça, pour lui ? Alors qu'elle venait de lui montrer qu'elle était complètement amoureuse de lui ? Quelque chose venait de se fissurer, en elle tout comme dans leur relation, maintenant qu'elle était au courant de cela. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'en avoir parlé. Elle lui avait déjà expliqué à maintes reprises qu'elle n'était pas une fille facile, qu'elle ne coucherait avec lui que si elle était prête et sûre de le faire avec la bonne personne. Ce n'était même pas une question de rester vierge avant le mariage, ou une connerie du genre. Mais pour Steve, c'était être frigide ? Comment pouvait-on se comporter de cette façon ? Et prendre d'autres filles en exemple pour lui expliquer qu'elle tardait à faire comme elles ? Pour une fois, il lui semblait que sa mère, aussi écœurante qu'elle pouvait être à ses yeux par moments, avait au moins raison sur un point. Boire comme des trous jusqu'à être complètement bourré à chaque soirée organisée, passe encore, mais elle avait l'impression que la notion d'amour était passée à la trappe. Les vieux disaient que c'était l'influence de la pornographie – et c'était peut-être vrai, à vrai dire Cheryl se foutait bien de savoir ce que c'était – mais il était clair que pour certains, le consentement était une notion encore bien vague. De même que les pressions que les gens pouvaient ressentir justement parce que tout le monde jouait avec le feu sur des sujets aussi importants que l'amour.

« Il faut que j'aille en cours. » décida finalement Cheryl. « Merci quand même pour tout à l'heure. »

« Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? »

« Non, ça ira, merci. »

Elle reprit sa route, même si, en réalité, l'école ne commencerait pas avant une bonne demi-heure au moins. Elle avait simplement besoin de partir, de ne plus être avec lui, parce que ça l'oppressait. Elle sentait comme comprimée, avec lui. Il fallait qu'elle respire, qu'elle marche dans une direction, et l'école était juste une bonne excuse.

Mais même en marchant aussi rapidement qu'elle le pouvait, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de trouver son pas bien trop lourd. Le pas d'une personne qui marchait dans la neige, dont l'empreinte disparaitrait aussi vite qu'elle était apparue.

Comme si elle n'avait jamais vraiment existé.

* * *

C'est anodin, raconté de cette façon. Et pourtant, c'est assez libérateur d'être parvenu à mettre des mots plus précis sur cette relation. Avec le recul, elle se dit qu'elle a peut-être été un peu dure avec Steve, qu'elle aurait pu choisir d'autres mots pour éviter d'en arriver à leur rupture on ne peut plus brutale.

« Comment ça s'est terminé ? » s'enquit Kaufman.

« Il m'a envoyé un texto quelques semaines après. » répond Cheryl. « Il m'a dit que je ne l'écoutais pas alors qu'il m'expliquait sans arrêt la même chose, que cette histoire de frigide prenait trop d'importance, et que par conséquent on ne pouvait pas rester ensemble. »

« Il a à nouveau essayer d'aller plus loin ? »

Elle secoue la tête. De toute façon, s'il avait essayé, les choses auraient vraiment empiré, pour le coup. Mais Steve n'était pas aussi stupide. Il l'était, assurément. Mais pas à ce point.

« C'est plutôt que cette histoire est souvent revenue sur le tapis. Après ça, les choses n'ont jamais vraiment été les mêmes… Je n'arrivais plus à m'ouvrir à lui autant qu'avant, et il me l'a reproché, d'ailleurs. Il m'a proposé de rester amis, mais j'ai refusé, alors il m'a envoyé bouler. »

Elle se souvient très bien de son dernier message, d'ailleurs. « Profite de ton petit espace vital. » C'était peut-être un simple texto, mais sa suffisance et sa volonté de blesser étaient bien là. Mais elle ne fonctionne juste pas comme ça. Rester amis après ce genre de relation, et encore plus avec ce qui s'était passé, c'était juste impossible. Même maintenant, elle ne pourrait pas. C'est compliqué de devoir revoir une personne en essayant de faire table rase sur ce qu'on a été avant, surtout quand c'était quelque chose de plus fort.

« Les hormones des garçons… » soliloque le psychiatre, non sans un certain amusement. « Et maintenant, ça se passe comment ? »

« Ça se passe. » fait la jeune Mason en haussant les épaules. « J'ai eu un peu de tout, mais rien de vraiment stable. La plupart du temps, quand c'est pas des coups d'un soir, ils tombent amoureux, et puis ils commencent à me connaître… »

« Vous avez eu des coups d'un soir ? »

« Une fois. Pas la meilleure idée du monde. De toute façon, cette partie-là d'une relation, ça ne m'a jamais vraiment épanouie, je dois dire. »

Il hoche la tête, mais ne réagit pas plus que cela. Elle se sent obligée d'ajouter quelque chose, au cas où il décide de s'arrêter là et de clore complètement le dossier là-dessus.

« Et j'ai été la maîtresse d'un homme plus âgé que moi, aussi. »

Rien de très sain non plus. Mais elle ne se sent pas d'en parler maintenant. Surtout que ça a à voir avec le lycée aussi, et elle a l'impression d'en avoir raconté beaucoup pour une seule session. Elle ne sait pas encore ce que le docteur Kaufman a en tête, mais elle le lui racontera s'il compte revenir dessus un jour. Juste pas aujourd'hui. Tout comme elle n'a pas encore très envie de parler du harcèlement dont elle a été victime, justement à cause de cette relation-là. Mais visiblement, ce n'est pas au programme du thérapeute. Ou alors, a-t-il justement remarqué que Cheryl n'est pas encore tout à fait ouverte à évoquer tous les sujets qui existent autour de ses années lycée ? Ou bien estime-t-il que ce n'est plus vraiment important ?

« On verra ça une autre fois, on a déjà abordé d'un gros sujet. » décide-t-il. « On aura l'occasion d'y revenir plus tard, mais il est vrai que le sexe est quelque chose d'assez intéressant à étudier, dans les cas comme le vôtre. »

Evidemment. C'est bien un truc de psychiatre de répondre ça. Pour tous les thérapeutes d'une manière générale, d'ailleurs. Du moins, c'est ce que la Mason pense. Mais si elle n'est pas encore prête à en parler maintenant, elle croit être en mesure de pouvoir le faire plus tard, assurément. Elle fait des progrès, elle en est certaine. Et quelque part au fond d'elle-même, si elle sait qu'elle fait avant tout ça pour elle, elle sait aussi que son père serait content d'apprendre qu'elle est suivie par un homme comme Kaufman pour tenter d'aller mieux. Juste pour qu'il soit fier d'elle, elle a envie de continuer et de reprendre le contrôle de sa vie.

En bonne petite fille, elle adore son papa, après tout.

* * *

Voilà qui conclut donc ce troisième chapitre et j'espère qu'il vous aura plu.

On reste encore un peu en surface pour l'instant sur ce genre de thème, mais vu ce qui se passe dans le jeu, soyez bien sûr que les mésaventures de Cheryl/Heather à Midwich ne sont pas tout à fait terminées. J'essaie juste de bien doser pour ne pas trop vous surcharger avec de gros pavés, mais vous en apprendrez plus sur l'école la plus « sympathique » de Silent Hill très prochainement.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review ou une trace de votre passage, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir qu'on est lu et que ça intéresse les gens ! En attendant, je vous retrouve très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.


	4. IV - Mort

Bien le bonjour tout le monde !

Pour ceux qui sont en cours, j'espère que vos vacances se passent bien ou se sont bien passées. Pour les miennes, ça a été un peu chargé en émotions et en stress au début, et j'ai pas spécialement eu la sensation de m'être reposé avec les « devoirs » qu'on m'a donné, mais bon, on fait avec.

Bref, je vous embête pas plus avec mon IRL. Juste pour info, l'une des scènes de ce chapitre peut potentiellement être considérée comme Rated M, à cause de sa violence. Ce n'est pas un slasher non plus, mais ça peut éventuellement choquer les âmes sensibles.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Appréhension. Voilà le sentiment qui ronge le plus Cheryl alors qu'elle se rend pour la quatrième fois à sa session avec le docteur Kaufman. Parler de ses années lycée n'a pas été facile, pour être tout à fait honnête. Et tous deux savent très bien qu'elle n'a pas dit tout ce qu'il y avait à raconter de cette période de sa vie. Au final, même si ça a été assez compliqué pour elle de revenir sur cet instant – qui, finalement, s'était révélé bien court dans son existence – sa relation avec Steve n'était que la partie visible de l'iceberg surnommé Midwich High School. Un prisme que l'on voyait sous un angle désagréable, mais qui n'était pas le plus horrible pour autant. En prenant du recul, elle s'est faite une raison. Ce mec s'était juste comporté comme un connard, et si elle a eu du mal à s'en remettre parce que cela avait été son premier véritable amour, la blessure qu'il a laissé dans son cœur n'est pas la plus douloureuse, bien qu'elle aurait aimé que son père soit là pour la consoler. Comme dans bien d'autres moments, d'ailleurs. Mais elle ne lui en veut pas. Un jour, ils se reverront, et elle aura l'occasion de lui en parler, une fois qu'elle ira mieux. Une fois qu'elle aura exorcisé tout ce qui ne va pas avec son psychiatre.

« Bonsoir, Cheryl. » la salua ce-dernier. « Installez-vous, je vous en prie. »

Elle lui lance un sourire timide et s'assied sur le siège qui lui est réservé pour la quatrième fois. Elle commence à prendre ses aises, ici, mais Kaufman est toujours aussi mystérieux. Plus sa thérapie avance, et plus elle se rend compte que ce bureau est chaleureux, mais pas de la même façon que ce que le mot lui-même dégage. Cette chaleur-là n'est pas tout à fait rassurante. Cela change grandement de ce à quoi elle est habituée, de ce froid qui semble la suivre partout où elle va. Ici, quand elle doit parler de certaines choses, c'en est presque suffocant. Une sensation bien étrange, bien loin de ce qu'elle a pu vivre avec les rares personnes avec qui elle a eu cette impression de pouvoir se réchauffer en leur présence. Il y a bien sûr la chaleur rassurante d'un parent, mais aussi celle qui accompagnait un baiser fougueux… Ou, ici, l'impression que, si elle n'y prend pas garde, elle pourrait se brûler au troisième degré. Son corps deviendrait un amas de chair carbonisé, à peine vivant. A vrai dire, cela lui rappelle un rêve qu'elle a déjà eu suite à la prise de certains médicaments pour ses précédentes thérapies. Une fois, elle a eu l'impression de se voir, enfant, enfermée à l'hôpital Alchemilla, suite à un incendie provoqué par sa mère. Quelqu'un l'avait sauvé, mais au final, cela s'est avéré être une malédiction plutôt qu'un miracle. Dans ce rêve-là, cet enfer gelé qu'elle a connu toute sa vie avait une image plus appropriée.

« J'ai repensé à ce que vous m'avez raconté pendant notre dernier rendez-vous. » lui avoue Kaufman. « Vous laissiez sous-entendre que vos relations n'étaient pas très saines. »

Elle hoche la tête. Elle se demande où il compte aller avec cette idée. Pas de doute, ce doit être sa dernière phrase qui a dû l'intriguer. Le fait qu'elle ait été la maîtresse d'un homme bien plus âgé qu'elle. D'ailleurs, il ne doit pas être beaucoup plus jeune que Kaufman à présent, maintenant qu'elle y pense. Et si… non, mieux ne vaut pas y penser. C'est déjà assez dégoûtant de s'imaginer le faire avec l'homme en face d'elle, alors il ne faudrait pas non plus souligner le fait qu'il s'agisse de son thérapeute.

« Vos réponses quand je vous ai dit les mots auxquels vous pensiez correspondre ou non, ce que vous m'avez raconté, ce qui a l'air de vous être arrivé d'autre… » reprend-il. « Ce qui vous est arrivé est horrible, mais à vrai dire, c'est difficile d'imaginer quelque chose de plus heureux après tout ça. »

« Mes anciens thérapeutes l'ont dit aussi. » lui fait remarquer Cheryl, n'ayant pas spécialement apprécié qu'il le constate à voix haute, bien qu'elle ne le montre pas tellement. « Ce n'est plus trop le cas maintenant, mais après avoir entendu ça les premières fois, je me suis demandé si ce ne serait pas mieux si j'étais morte. »

Autant le dire d'entrée de jeu. Laisser place à la triste, mais froide et implacable vérité. A vrai dire, ce genre d'idées noires lui étaient revenues si souvent quand elle était à Midwich, puis plus tard encore. En fait, depuis le début de son harcèlement à l'école. Puis sa relation avec cet homme plus âgé, ou encore son bad trip en forêt, d'autres événements dont elle n'a pas parlé et auxquels elle ne pense pas pour le moment. Puisqu'au fond, elle n'a jamais eu grand-chose à quoi se raccrocher. Il n'y a, encore une fois, que l'idée d'imaginer son père triste qui l'a toujours empêché de commettre ce genre d'actes.

« Tout le monde doit mourir, de toute façon. » répond simplement Kaufman. « Même si on aime souvent penser le contraire. »

Elle s'imaginait entendre quelque chose de plus compatissant, mais c'est loin d'être le cas. C'est à la fois quelque chose qu'elle apprécie et qu'elle déteste dans ces sessions. Ici, on ne la prend pas en pitié. On ne lui dit pas constamment que tout va bien aller, qu'elle va s'en sortir, qu'il faut revenir, ce genre de choses que l'on ne pense pas vraiment… Ce qui est plus gênant, c'est qu'elle s'interroge parfois sur ce qu'il a réellement en tête. Est-ce qu'il en aurait quelque chose à faire si elle ne vient plus et qu'il apprend que la jeune Cheryl Heather Mason s'est donné la mort ? La voit-il autrement que comme un autre cas intéressant à étudier ? Ce qui l'effraie, c'est qu'elle est incapable de déceler ses véritables sentiments.

« Vous pourriez mourir dans votre sommeil, par exemple. Ce soir. »

Ailleurs qu'ici, ces paroles auraient été d'un froid mordant, un rappel de sa condition. Mais voir ce visage si énigmatique, ces deux étincelles dans son regard en train de la scruter, à la recherche d'une réaction… Au moindre mouvement brusque, il pourrait exploser et elle serait prise dans son souffle, carbonisée et morte sur le coup.

« Mourir dans son sommeil, ce n'est pas la pire des morts. » soliloque Cheryl. « Ou être entouré de sa famille ou ses amis. »

« Venant de vous, ce n'est pas étonnant. » fait Kaufman, alors que ses lèvres s'étirent dans un sourire malicieux. « C'est assez typique, à vrai dire. Les gens ne sont souvent conscients de la mort que quand elle arrive aux autres. A mon âge, on a vu beaucoup de gens mourir. Ici à l'instant, et la minute qui suit… pouf. Disparu. »

Il se lève et s'empare d'un dossier dans lequel sont attachées plusieurs photos, ce qui laisse le temps à Cheryl de s'imaginer à l'âge de Kaufman. Cela lui paraît tellement abstrait, effectivement, mais elle met plutôt cela sur le compte de son état que de son âge. Elle sait très bien que beaucoup de gens, qui sont atteints des mêmes maux qu'elle, pensent à la mort comme s'il s'agissait de quelque chose de beaucoup trop léger. Si on donnait à ces gens l'opportunité de se jeter dans un trou dont la simple possibilité d'un fond était incertaine, beaucoup se jetteraient dedans sans se poser de questions. La jeune Mason, elle, aurait une certaine hésitation. Ce qui explique, en un sens, pourquoi elle est là. C'est l'étincelle de vie qui réside en elle qui la pousse à faire cela.

« Bon, jouons à un petit jeu, si cela vous dit. » propose le psychiatre. « Comme vous pouvez le voir, il y a sept photos, et j'ai besoin que vous les classiez entre ceux qui sont morts et ceux qui sont simplement en train de dormir. Ceux qui sont à gauche sont morts, et ceux à droite dorment. Rien de plus simple, n'est-ce pas ? »

La jeune femme hausse les épaules tandis qu'elle fixe les différentes photos. A son grand étonnement, ce n'est clairement pas aussi facile que ce qu'il veut lui faire croire. Pour commencer, toutes les photos sont en noir et blanc, et si sur certaines, le manque de lumière peut donner la sensation que c'est parce qu'ils essaient de dormir dans le noir, leurs positions ne semblent pas indiquer cela.

Il y a un piège, forcément.

Et en même temps… Cela lui rappelle quelque chose qu'elle aurait préféré oublier.

La raison pour laquelle elle s'est rendue à Portland, mais qu'elle a été arrêtée là-bas.

« Ils sont tous morts, c'est ça ? »

Le psychiatre hausse un sourcil, intrigué, mais il ne répond pas. En tout cas, elle remarque que ça l'a fait réagir de façon nettement plus visible, pour une fois. Cela dit, le silence la fait hésiter un peu. Il n'a pas cherché à lui donner une indication plus précise, mais en même temps, il ne cherche pas à nier ce qu'elle affirme. Mais en même temps, c'est peut-être parce qu'il veut la tester, l'amener dans un autre piège qu'elle n'aurait pas décelé. Elle observe à nouveau les clichés, comme pour vérifier qu'elle ne dit pas de bêtise. Mais même en examinant plus en détail les photographies, elle en arrive à la même conclusion. Oui, elle en est certaine, désormais.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? » s'enquit soudainement Kaufman, maintenant qu'il se rend compte que le visage de sa patiente est plus assuré.

« Je ne vois aucune différence entre les deux. » explique-t-elle. « Je ne sais pas si c'est la qualité des photos ou quelque chose du genre, mais je ne peux pas expliquer clairement pourquoi cette personne est en train de dormir et pourquoi celle-là serait morte. »

« Mais il y a des gens dans leurs lits, d'autres sur des chaises… Il y en a même qui ont un visage plutôt paisible. »

« Oui, mais ça ne prouve rien. C'est vous qui parliez de mourir dans son sommeil tout à l'heure, non ? »

Le psychiatre joint ses mains près de son visage, de sorte que Cheryl ne parvient pas à discerner le léger sourire qui se dessine sur ses lèvres.

« Continuez votre raisonnement. » lui propose Kaufman. « J'aimerais bien voir jusqu'où vous pouvez aller avec ça. »

Que peut-elle bien dire de plus ? A vrai dire, pas grand-chose. En tout cas, elle ne voit pas ce qu'il y aurait à ajouter, sans mentionner certaines sensations qu'elle a déjà éprouvé, un jour. Est-ce le but de cet exercice ?

« Eh bien… Je crois juste que pour discerner une personne morte ou endormie sur ces photos, il faudrait être avec elles. Essayer d'entendre leurs respirations, de prendre leurs pouls… »

Sa respiration s'accélère. Des images lui reviennent en tête. Des souvenirs qu'elle aurait aimé effacer de sa mémoire, comme tant d'autres au cours de son existence. Mais cette fois… Elle-même ne comprend pas tout à fait comment elle en est arrivée là. Peut-être que c'est son subconscient qui essaie de refouler ce qui est arrivé. Il faut dire que tout s'est passé à une vitesse affolante. Comme si elle avait été une simple spectatrice de la scène. Pourtant, c'est elle qui a fait tout ça, n'écoutant que son instinct. Jusqu'à ce que tout à coup, tout semble s'arrêter. Elle avait cessé de fonctionner, et puis, quand elle s'est rendue compte de ce qu'elle a fait, elle a fui vers Portland.

Elle plonge sa tête dans les mains. Elle aimerait pleurer, mais les larmes ne lui viennent pas. Au lieu d'avoir froid, comme toujours, elle a l'impression de brûler, que sa poitrine lui fait mal.

« Vous savez, Cheryl… » commence Kaufman. « Si on vous a libéré après Portland et qu'on vous a conseillé de suivre une thérapie, ce n'est pas pour rien. Vous pouvez en parler. »

Oui, elle est au courant. Elle se souvient très bien des photos d'elle qu'on a prise une fois que la police l'a attrapée. Ces fameux clichés de face et de profil en tenant un numéro, qui, jusqu'à présent, n'existaient que dans les films ou les séries, pour elle.

« Papa… » murmure la jeune Mason, comme une incantation. « Papa, s'il te plait… »

« Même s'il était là, votre père ne pourrait pas vous aider, Cheryl. C'est le genre d'épreuve qu'il faut surmonter seul. Il faut accepter la réalité telle qu'elle est, même si ce n'est pas facile. »

L'une des raisons pour laquelle elle est ici, c'est pour comprendre ce qui lui est passé par la tête à ce moment précis. Elle n'a jamais eu l'occasion de revenir dessus, compte tenu de la gravité de ces événements, et elle a besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à interpréter ses actions, même si c'est difficile à admettre. Kaufman, malgré ce qu'il lui inspire, est sans doute la personne la plus apte à lui faire parcourir de nouveau ce chemin sombre sur lequel elle s'est engagée.

* * *

Silent Hill avait beau être une petite bourgade du Maine où il ne se passait pas grand-chose, elle restait malgré tout suffisamment grande pour disposer de nombreuses infrastructures qui la différenciait de bons nombres de trous paumés du même acabit. A bien y réfléchir, Brahms pouvait parfois y faire pâle figure, en comparaison. Parce que grâce aux attraits touristiques comme son hôtel ou son parc d'attractions ainsi que Midwich High School, la ville voisine ne disposait pas du célèbre Toluca Mall en son sein.

Ce centre commercial regorgeait de boutiques faisant de Silent Hill une ville quasiment auto-suffisante sur bien des domaines. Déjà parce qu'il faisait office de supermarché, mais aussi parce que de nombreuses boutiques s'y trouvaient, et que la plupart y trouvait rapidement leur compte, vu qu'elles proposaient certains services qu'il était impossible à trouver ailleurs dans le conté de Toluca, ou en tout cas, pas de façon aussi centralisée. Une joaillerie, une librairie, un café, un chenil, une boutique de souvenirs, un salon de coiffure, une boutique de photos, et de nombreux magasins de musique, de jeux vidéo et de vêtements, allant des tenues pour bébés aux lingeries parfois assez osées.

Et que ne serait pas Toluca Mall sans sa merveilleuse mascotte, Tookie le Toucan ? Ce volatile au bec de mille couleurs était l'idole des enfants se promenant au sein du centre commercial, et bon nombre de parents avaient succombé aux caprices de ces-derniers qui demandaient sans cesse à acheter des chewing-gums aux couleurs de leur oiseau préféré, près de la statue à son effigie au centre du bâtiment. Et Cheryl Heather Mason n'était en aucun cas une exception. Pendant son enfance, elle avait passé des heures dans ce centre commercial, au point qu'elle en avait fait plus tard un lieu de rendez-vous avec les rares amis qu'elle avait, quand ils avaient décidé de trainer quelque part. De nombreuses fois, elle avait demandé à son père si celui-ci pouvait lui acheter des chewing-gums, et il acceptait presque tout le temps, à son grand bonheur. Elle l'adorait tellement que ses parents lui avaient acheté une peluche aux traits du fameux toucan, et il restait son objet fétiche, avec Robbie le Lapin, qui ne quittaient jamais son lit et avec qui elle adorait dormir, même à un âge où partager sa couche avec des peluches était plus difficile à accepter, dans une société où les adultes se devaient d'être des modèles de maturité. Parce qu'ils revenaient assidument à cet endroit, elle avait même failli paraître dans un court-métrage dans lequel Tookie était la star, et où il faisait la promotion de Toluca Mall tout en faisant de la prévention destinée aux jeunes enfants.

En bref, Tookie le Toucan faisait, en quelque sorte, partie de la vie de Cheryl. Dans les bons moments comme dans les mauvais.

Mais à son âge, la statue de l'oiseau faisait davantage partie de la décoration, à présent. Et dans cette situation précise, elle ne constituait en aucun cas un lieu de rendez-vous. C'était simplement un coin où elle pouvait trainer parce qu'il y avait quelques bancs sur lesquels s'asseoir, et où elle pouvait réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait faire de sa journée, de sa vie même, parfois. Et en l'occurrence, son regard était porté vers le vigile qui se trouvait près de l'une des boutiques où elle s'était rendue il y a un peu plus de deux semaines. Leurs regards se croisèrent, ce qui la fit baisser la tête et attraper son téléphone, pour faire semblant de jouer avec et ne pas attirer les soupçons. Ce vigile… Elle l'avait déjà vu plusieurs fois. Il s'appelait Malcolm. Ou en tout cas, c'était ce qu'il disait quand il faisait son rapport par talkie-walkie, quand elle l'espionnait comme elle le faisait en ce moment. Elle avait même eu droit à deux altercations avec lui, à vrai dire. A chaque fois, elle avait eu peur qu'il l'emmène au commissariat, mais à chaque fois, il l'avait laissé partir. Même si elle avait dû ramener ce qu'elle avait « emprunté ».

Sous ses airs d'ange, Cheryl avait effectivement fini par se laisser tenter par le vol à l'étalage. Pas vraiment par kleptomanie ou par besoin de prouver à d'autres qu'elle était meilleure qu'eux – de toute façon après son bad trip, elle n'aimait plus vraiment traîner avec qui que ce soit. Elle aimait juste faire ça. Elle parvenait à dégoter des trucs assez sympas, en plus. Ses dernières prises comptaient des cartes mémoires, des CDs, des DVDs, des jeux vidéo et même une jolie bague, une fois. Elle ne revendait rien, gardait tout pour elle, parce que ces objets lui plaisaient et qu'elle avait juste envie de les avoir en volant. Elle savait que ce n'était pas bien, évidemment, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le faire. De toute façon, les vendeurs ne voyaient jamais rien.

La seule véritable difficulté, c'était Malcolm. Cette énigme qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Plusieurs fois, elle avait quand même décidé de prendre le risque, alors qu'il était là, et qu'il pouvait être sacrément doué pour la repérer. La preuve, quand elle s'était faite attrapée, c'était justement à certains moments où elle avait été sûre d'avoir été suffisamment prudente. Était-il possible qu'il ait fermé les yeux à plusieurs reprises sur son comportement ? Elle se posait sérieusement la question, à vrai dire. Il fallait dire que leurs deux précédentes rencontres n'avaient pas été des plus amicales. La première fois, il l'avait violemment plaquée au sol, ce qui l'avait fait hurler et inciter à bouger dans tous les sens pour essayer de s'en sortir. Et la seconde, ils avaient juste discuté. Cela n'avait pas été un échange très long, mais elle avait toujours la sensation que c'était moins une. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de la laisser partir, ces deux fois-là, alors qu'elle avait clairement été prise sur le fait ? Maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle avait l'impression qu'il l'avait prise en pitié. Qu'il se rendait compte qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres petites frappes qu'il attrapait souvent. Si c'était le cas, il était bien trop gentil pour faire ce métier.

Elle regarda le magasin droit devant elle, où se trouvait en vitrine le dernier objet en date qu'elle convoitait. Un petit collier en solde à Chica Bella, la boutique de vêtements et de lingerie féminine la plus populaire de Toluca Mall. Rien de bien extraordinaire, c'était un simple collier ras-de-cou noir, avec une petite perle noire qui se démarquait légèrement par deux bordures blanches autour. Simple, efficace, discret, mais qui avait son petit charme, selon elle. Et c'était suffisamment court pour pouvoir le glisser dans sa poche sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive. Il faudrait juste s'assurer que Malcolm ait bel et bien le dos tourné.

Elle mit sa main dans sa poche, juste au cas où ça tournait au vinaigre. Tout allait bien. C'était toujours là.

Mais alors qu'elle se levait et qu'elle se dirigeait vers l'entrée de Chica Bella, une voix masculine et qu'elle avait déjà entendue la figea sur place, comme un lapin pris en plein feux.

« Excuse-moi ? »

Et merde. Qu'allait-elle faire, à présent ? Ses options étaient bien limitées, mais elle se laissa guider malgré tout par son instinct.

« Il y a un problème ? » demanda-t-elle, feignant l'ignorance.

« Pas pour l'instant. » répondit Malcolm. « Mais me la fais pas à moi, s'il te plait. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« C'est bon, petite, je vais pas te passer les menottes. Je suis même pas flic, de toute façon. »

Elle n'arrivait pas à saisir ce qu'il voulait, dans ce cas-là. Juste parler ? Après tout ce qui s'était passé ? Non, certainement pas. A quoi ça servirait, de toute façon ? Il n'était pas au courant de tous les problèmes qu'elle avait pu avoir dans sa vie. Sa putain de mère, ses années à Midwich, son bad trip, Steve… Et ce n'était pas ses affaires.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, alors ? »

« Juste comprendre pourquoi tu fais ça. »

« Fait quoi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler, je n'ai rien fait. »

Déni total. Elle sentit ses muscles se crisper alors que des sueurs froides parcouraient son corps. Malcolm tenta de se montrer plus rassurant et de lui sourire, mais cela ne l'aida en aucun cas, bien au contraire.

« Tu as clairement besoin d'aide. » affirma le vigile. « Je veux bien fermer les yeux de temps en temps sur ce que tu fais, mais je ne peux pas le faire à chaque fois, je risque de me faire virer sinon. Et en même temps, je peux pas non plus te laisser dans la merde. Je fais pas ce boulot parce que ça me fait plaisir d'amener au commissariat des types dans ton genre. Tu mérites pas d'y aller, en plus. »

Comment pouvait-il dire tout ça ? Depuis quand des parfaits inconnus se préoccupaient de son sort ? Cette chaleur n'était pas… naturelle. Cela lui faisait peur, elle qui était toujours habituée au froid de la solitude. Ce n'était pas normal. Elle avait peur que cette chaleur la consume. Elle devait s'en éloigner le plus vite possible.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris, je m'en vais. » finit-elle par répondre. « Vous ne savez rien de ma vie, de toute façon. »

Elle se retourna et fit un pas vers la sortie de Toluca Mall quand elle sentit la main de Malcolm lui toucher l'épaule gauche, et qu'elle en sursauta.

« Attend. » lui conseilla-t-il. « Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée que tu traînes toute seule dans ton état. »

Elle resta immobile, comme une statue de glace. A la grande surprise du vigile, il sentit la peau de la jeune femme aussi froide que s'il avait pris de la neige dans ses mains. Plus que jamais, il eut la certitude qu'elle avait un problème. Mais pourquoi restait-elle aussi fermée ? Et pourquoi se démenait-il pour essayer de la dissuader à ce point alors qu'il pouvait appeler la police ?

Ce regard empli de tristesse qu'il avait croisé plus d'une fois dans ce centre commercial… Et si son collègue Derek avait raison à son sujet ? Non, probablement pas. C'était de la psychologie de comptoir.

« T'inquiète, je vais pas te dénoncer. » tenta-t-il de la rassurer, tandis qu'elle restait sans vie, les pieds ancrés au sol. « Tu vas voir, tout ira bien. Tu vas me raconter tout ça autour d'un caf… »

Il eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il sentit une vive douleur dans le ventre. Puis une autre. Et une troisième. Il s'écroula au sol, tandis que sa vision commença à se troubler. Tout ce qu'il eu le temps d'observer, c'était la silhouette fine de la jeune femme aux cheveux bruns, muni d'un objet blanc à tâches rouges dans sa main.

Et pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à se dire que c'était de sa faute. Elle avait peur, voilà tout. La preuve, elle avait crié. Et quand elle avait peur, tout devenait froid autour d'elle. Comme ce qu'il commençait à ressentir.

Cheryl s'écarta du corps de Malcolm, sans le quitter du regard. Lentement, elle recula pour s'asseoir sur le banc où elle se trouvait tout à l'heure et se contenta de le fixer. Elle lâcha son couteau ensanglanté, tandis que tous ses muscles se détendirent au fil des secondes. Pas parce qu'elle était rassurée de voir que le danger avait été écarté. Mais plutôt parce qu'elle n'avait plus la force pour quoi que ce soit d'autre. Comme prise d'une lourde torpeur.

Elle fit à peine attention au sang qui s'écoulait du ventre de sa victime, formant une tâche qui se répandait toujours un peu plus. Ni à la vendeuse du Chica Bella, qui sortit du magasin pour voir ce qui s'était passé, qui tentait de réanimer le vigile, en vain. Elle prit son téléphone et appela le 911 en posant ses mains sur la blessure de la victime, pour limiter la perte de sang. Mais Cheryl ne réagit aucunement. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'elle avait peut-être tué quelqu'un qui n'avait même pas essayé de lui faire du mal. Elle avait eu peur, mais à aucun moment elle n'avait été obligée à recourir à de telles extrémités, et pourtant, elle l'avait fait. C'était simplement arrivé.

A croire que le froid l'avait rendue insensible. Non, pas tout à fait. Au bout d'un moment qui sembla être une éternité, elle se redressa légèrement et prit la tête dans ses mains.

« Papa. » sanglota-t-elle. « Papa, viens me chercher, je t'en prie. »

* * *

« Et la suite, nous la connaissons tous les deux. » conclut Kaufman. « Vous vous êtes enfuie quand vous vous êtes rendue compte de ce que vous avez fait, et la police vous a arrêté à Portland. Mais comme la victime s'en est sortie et qu'elle n'a pas porté plainte, vous avez été relâchée. »

Cheryl hoche la tête. C'est à peu près tout ce dont elle se souvient, toutes les sensations qu'elle a éprouvées, ce jour-là. Elle trouve cela encore incroyable qu'elle ait eu la force de presque tuer quelqu'un sur ce qui s'apparente presque à une simple lubie. Détruire la vie d'une personne, de ses proches… Tout comme le divorce de ses parents a détruit la sienne. Pourtant, elle ne souhaite à personne ce qu'elle a traversé. Alors pourquoi ?

« Je vais peut-être vous donner l'impression qu'il s'agit de psychologie de comptoir, mais de ce que vous m'avez dit jusque-là, il semblerait que vous ayez cherché à être punie pour ce que vous avez fait. Et comme ce Malcolm ne vous a pas emmené au commissariat après qu'il vous ait pris la main dans le sac à deux reprises, vous avez plus ou moins décidé d'y remédier, d'une certaine façon. »

« Parce que je voulais… être punie ? »

« Ce n'est pas si rare que ça. Ce qui vous est arrivé est un cas plus extrême, mais quand une personne a une mauvaise estime d'elle-même, elle peut constamment chercher à se rabaisser. Ou à entraîner une personne avec elle, ou blâmer les autres quand ils n'y sont pour rien. C'est une manière de montrer sa culpabilité et de s'en débarrasser. »

Expliqué de cette façon, Cheryl comprend un peu mieux son comportement. C'est sensé, d'une certaine manière. Avec tout ce qu'elle a vécu, elle a souvent eu l'impression que le sort s'acharnait sur elle, et qu'elle ne connaissait que ça. Mais à aucun moment dans son enfance ou son adolescence elle n'avait cherché à se faire punir. Est-ce qu'après tout ce qui a pu se produire dans sa vie, elle ne cherchait pas juste un nouveau moyen de se faire malmener, parce qu'elle n'a connu que ça ?

« On dirait que je vais devoir lui demander des excuses quand j'irai mieux. » soliloque-t-elle. « Je sais que ça n'effacera pas ce qui est arrivé, mais… »

« Déjà, il faut commencer par trouver d'où vous vient tout ça. » objecte Kaufman.

« Mais vous l'avez dit, non ? Parce que j'ai besoin d'être punie pour quelque chose. Et après tout ce qui s'est passé à Midwich… »

« Qui dit que ça s'est forcément déroulé à Midwich ? »

Les yeux de Cheryl s'écarquillent d'incompréhension. Elle ne comprend pas où il veut en venir. Il l'a dit lui-même, la plupart du temps, si on veut vraiment bousiller la vie de quelqu'un, il faut l'envoyer dans un collège ou un lycée. Pourquoi ce retournement soudain ?

« Je ne vois pas ce qui a pu se dérouler d'autre. » explique Cheryl. « Vous aviez raison la fois dernière, je suis sûre que c'est à cause de tout ce qui a pu se passer à Midwich que j'ai fait cette connerie. »

« Pour l'instant, vous tirez une conclusion alors que nous sommes loin d'avoir fait le tour de la question. A chaque fois que l'on fait des tests, cela éveille chez vous des souvenirs différents qu'il faut étudier en détail. Et tant que l'on n'a pas fait le tour de tous les événements graves qui ont eu lieu dans votre vie, il est trop tôt pour établir un véritable diagnostic. »

Elle soupire. Elle qui pensait voir le bout du tunnel, elle se rend compte qu'il y a encore un long chemin à parcourir, finalement. C'est sans doute ça la vie, en réalité. Ce n'est pas une histoire avec un début et une fin heureuse. Il y a toujours ce qui se passe après le « ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants », mais personne n'en parle jamais. Parce que ce n'est peut-être pas si heureux que ça, mais que l'on veut épargner la réalité du monde à sa progéniture ?

« Jusqu'ici, vous ne m'avez jamais vraiment parlé de votre petite enfance, par exemple. » lui fait justement remarquer le psychiatre. « Il va falloir examiner cette partie-là de votre vie aussi. »

« Il ne s'est rien passé d'exceptionnel. » répond Cheryl. « Mis à part le divorce de mes parents. Mon père me manque toujours, mais en dehors de ça, rien de si grave que ça. »

« C'est ce que vous pensez. Mais à la prochaine session, nous pourrons éventuellement avoir l'occasion de revenir dessus. »

Elle hausse les épaules, n'étant pas certaine de ce que ça va lui apporter, mais acquiesce malgré tout. Au moins, pour une fois, elle saura à quoi s'attendre lors de sa prochaine visite. Ou du moins le pense-t-elle.

* * *

Et avec la fin de ce chapitre, la première moitié de cette fanfiction est à présent terminée ! J'espère qu'elle vous plait bien jusque-là, moi en tout cas je m'amuse plus que ce que j'aurais imaginé.

N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review pour partager vos impressions. Tout retour est bon à prendre et m'aide un petit peu plus à apprendre et à grandir, et à très bientôt pour le prochain chapitre. ^w^


End file.
